


Watch Them as They Fall

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Language, Pretend Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Smut for later chapters, it'll be cute I promise, set in an AU timeline obviously, subverting said arranged marriage, that sort of slowly creeps up on you and becomes a real one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki discovers it's the All-Father's intentions to marry him off to an unfamiliar Jotun princess in the hopes of uniting the two kingdoms, he'll do anything in his power to stop it. Even if that means pulling off the greatest lie he's ever told - with the begrudging help of Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story...I actually have basically the whole plot mapped out inside my head, so it's going to be a blast to write. This will be a short first chapter, but it sets up a lot of important plot, and I plan to post the next chapter shortly! I really appreciate kind reviews, comments, and kudos! It means a lot to me to see people enjoying what I put out there. Let me know what you think!

Loki sits at the end of the large conference table, idly tapping his fingers, counting the minutes until his presence is no longer required at this meeting. Or, at least, until it's his turn to speak. Since the meeting began, he's been eager to deliver to Odin the most delectable tidbit of gossip the nine realms has heard in eons. Loki lives for this sort of moment - getting to be the one that tips over the dominoes and watches as they fall, free from consequence. 

"Loki," Odin's voice booms across the hall, and the All-Father turns to look at his adoptive son along with the rest of the members of the palace counsel, "What news do you bring of Asgard since my return from my engagements on Jotunheim? And you'd do well to explain to me Thor's notable absence from this gathering. He is the reason, after all, I travelled to Jotunheim to arrange his diplomatic marriage to the Jotun princess, Asta. " 

A smug smile ghosts across Loki's face, so quick that it's undetectable to the naked eye, and he he sighs nonchalantly as he begins, "Well, father, where to begin...the palace markets have seen a notable increase in sales with the addition of the new silversmith store in the second quadrant, a small riot broke out after a jousting tournament on the lower fields - no injuries to report - and as for Thor...well, he's on Asgard now, but he's not alone..."

Loki pauses for effect, his voice lowering into seriousness, "Do you remember the mortal woman Thor became acquainted with during his...exile on Midgard?"

Odin lifts his eyebrows, prompting Loki to continue, "How to put this gently...while you were away, it seems the crown prince of Asgard decided to marry to the Midgardian known as Jane Foster, not knowing your intentions to betroth him to another." 

Loki watches Odin's face shift from confusion to shock to anger in a matter of seconds, and it takes everything in his power to not grin sardonically. The rest of the palace counsel shares equal expressions. And that was the push. Now to just sit back and watch them fall. 

"Loki," Odin commanded, his voice level but full of tension, "You are to find your brother and bring him to me at once. The rest of this counsel is dismissed." 

The amount of satisfaction Loki gets from constructing chaos should be unnatural, but he is positively filled with wicked pleasure as he walks out of the chamber to find his brother. Not that any of this was orchestrated at his hand per say - he just delivered the news. His brother had decided to wed Jane Foster in a ceremony on Earth with only their Midgardian friends in attendance. Loki was the only citizen of Asgard that had been there to witness the event (as Thor's best man - a Midgardian tradition), or had even known about the marriage, for that matter. 

Thor and Jane, along with her friend and maid of honor Darcy Lewis, have travelled to Asgard to announce their union to the kingdom. And just as nobody on Asgard knew about the marriage, nobody had known of Odin's intentions to unite the kingdoms of Asgard and Jotunheim until he had spoken of it upon his return. The timing and lack of communication was incredibly poor on both sides, Loki has to admit. And Loki hadn't intended to break the news of their marriage to Odin...but the opportunity had presented itself and it seemed far too good to pass up.

Loki finds Thor walking with both Jane and Darcy through the magnificent treasure rooms on the far side of the palace, giving them a tour. Thor and Jane round the corner, leaving Darcy standing a few paces behind with her mouth agape, taking in the lavish sights of gold and jewels. 

"Do close your mouth, Miss Lewis," Loki comments upon his arrival, "If we had any insects down here, I'm certain you would catch them all with your gaping jaw." 

Darcy rolls her eyes and scoffs at him, "Excuse me, Mister Tall Dark and Rude. I've never seen so much bling in my life, so you're damned right I'm going to stand here in amazement. You think you can go one day without insulting me?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Loki sneers, walking past her to catch up with Thor and Jane. While visiting Thor on Earth for his marriage to Jane Foster, Loki also unfortunately came into acquaintance with Darcy Lewis. From their first meeting onward, they bickered constantly the whole time they were together - which was a fairly solid two week time period. And as Jane's maid of honor, Darcy has also travelled to Asgard to take part in the public wedding announcement - meaning Loki would be seeing more of this insignificant mortal than he desired. 

"Brother," Loki calls out to Thor upon catching up to the duo, "Father requests your presence at his counsel meeting. I believe there is something of importance he wishes to discuss with you..."

\----

Loki's not sure what all is said - it's hard to eavesdrop between thunderous booms and the clash of silverware and furniture. But if that's any indication, Loki can be certain that a heated argument is being held at full force between father and son. It's enough to make him grin with satisfaction. 

When things finally quiet down, Loki presses his ear more tightly to the doorway, hoping to hear the conclusion of their talk. He can distinguish a female voice mediating between the two, and he knows it must be his mother, Frigga. When Thor suddenly exits through another door, looking exhausted, Loki is about to call out to him when he hears Odin's voice from the door Thor has left open. Loki lets Thor walk away as he sneaks closer to the open door, getting much clearer audible from what's happening inside the room.

"Thor's actions be damned, I've made a promise to the Jotun king!" Odin's voice rises with anger, "A promise to unite our kingdoms through marriage. A promise I intend on upholding." 

"You can't!" Frigga cries out, ""How can you be so cruel as to take away the love your son has finally found?"

"Dear woman," Odin begins, his voice leveling, "If Thor is no longer eligible to marry, I still have one son left who is." 

_No,_ Loki thinks, and he swears he can feel the floor disappear from underneath him, his heart plummeting through his chest down to the soles of his feet. Is it really possible that he could not have seen this coming? He feels blindsided, shell-shocked. 

He's slowly moving away from the door now, down a darkened corridor, but his thoughts are a hazy mess and everything feels like a nightmarish dream. This was not in the cards. Marrying the strange Jotun princess would require moving away to the icy and desolate kingdom of Jotunheim, and carrying out a rule filled with solitude. Days of cold isolation on an unfamiliar throne is not a prospect he is keen on, to say the least. 

Moving away from shock and denial, he turns to gritty resolution: he will not let this happen. At any cost, he will not allow it. 

He is supposed to be the one who pushes over the dominoes...not the one who gets swept up in their collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy lays awake in the foreign bed, waiting to rise until she is certain everyone is asleep. She has an entire guest chamber to herself, and it's easily the size of her entire apartment back home, but she's still afraid of waking someone somehow who might be sleeping down the hall. So she sits, and she waits. 

Sprawled out in the luxurious sheets, she sighs contentedly. _Now_ this _I can get used to,_ she thinks, cradling a feather stuffed pillow that feels like a cloud in her arms. Darcy Lewis always had a taste for the extravagant, just never a means of possessing it. Working with Jane Foster as an intern came with its perks: travel, excitement, a new best friend, and of course, college credit. Unfortunately, money was not one of them. Not that Darcy ever complained about lack of money - she was content enough in her small, one bedroom apartment back home. She just aspired to more one day. 

_Hopefully sooner now rather than later..._ She thinks, tiptoeing out of bed and silently traipsing across her room towards her bag. She unzips the top to reveal the shimmering gold and ruby necklaces nestled underneath. She gently picks up the jewelry, admiring the way it sparkled when it caught the moonlight, and brought it back over to the bed with her. Sitting crisscross on the edge of the bed, she lays the loot carefully out in front of her, examining its beauty. 

Darcy doesn't _really_ feel bad about nicking a couple necklaces from the massive treasure rooms earlier. _There was so much treasure in there, so many more expensive items than these, it's probably like pocket change to them,_ she reasons, easing her conscious, _They won't even know anything went missing. Chill, Lewis._

A sudden knock at her door causes her to jump, and she barely has time to throw a sheet over the stolen jewelry before none other than Loki himself enters the room. Darcy scrunches up her face in confusion - it must be well past midnight. What could he possibly want?

"Did I give you permission to enter?" Darcy exclaims, nervously glancing down at the lump of treasure hidden under the sheets. He hadn't seemed to notice. 

"My palace, my rules," Loki shrugs, gently closing the door behind him, "And you'd do well to keep your absurdly loud voice down." 

"Excuse me?" Darcy replies, offended, "Did you just come into my room in the middle of the night to argue about the volume of my voice? Or is there something else I can help you with?" 

"Funny you should offer that," Loki comments, coming to sit opposite Darcy on the giant bed. She squirms uncomfortably, nervous about the stolen jewelry that lay between them. _He's definitely here to bust me,_ she thinks, her mind already spinning with potential excuses. 

"Dear, sweet, Darcy Lewis," Loki begins, his voice teetering on patronizing, "I've come here tonight because I believe you and I might mutually benefit from one another, so to speak." 

"Hold up," Darcy pulls a face of disgust, "You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to have sex with you right now." 

"Miss Lewis, I did _not_ come here tonight with the proposition of intercourse," Loki replies, shaking his head in equal disgust, "No...I came here tonight simply with the proposition of marriage." 

Darcy laughs, and for the time being she forgets all about the stolen jewels that lie underneath the sheets, "Good one. Thanks for the joke. You've had your fun, now you can leave and let me get back to sleep."

"I'm serious," Loki says, and for the first time since he arrived Darcy can detect a note of gravity in his voice. She stops laughing almost immediately. 

"What?" She asks, an element of shock creeping into her voice, "In case you've forgotten, we're not exactly the chummiest of pals, let alone lovers." Her blood suddenly runs icy cold as she meets his honest gaze. There's no way this is anything other than a joke...right?

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten the irritating way you manage to get under my skin," Loki sneers, rolling his eyes, "But like I said, I believe there is an opportunity for both of us to get what we want out of this."

"And how do you know what I want?" Darcy levels him a disbelieving stare, challenging him. 

"Oh, I know more about you than you think," Loki responds with a wicked smile, gazing down at the exact spot she was hiding the jewelry, and she swallows hard, "I can read you like an open book, Darcy Lewis. You want money, power, and all of the glory that come with it. And I can give that to you."

"There's more to me than meets the eye, something you'd know if you bothered to stop being a jerk for five seconds," Darcy quips, annoyed that he was so quick to pigeon-hole her...even though he hit the mark perfectly about her desire for wealth, "All that aside, I can't believe I'm even still sitting here entertaining this idea. But what's in it for you?" 

"I escape an arranged marriage that my father plans to announce in the morning," Loki explains, sighing with irritability, "By marrying you, I subvert his attempts to ship me off to Jotunheim for good. We have to act swiftly though...I've arranged for an elopement within the hour on the outskirts of the kingdom's walls. The next time I see my father, I need to be ineligible to marry the princess of Jotunheim. This is realistically my only option." 

"That's great and all," Darcy begins sarcastically, "but why _me_? I mean, come on, nobody is going to believe _we're_ in love." 

"You underestimate me, Darcy Lewis," Loki replies, "I've thought everything through, and this is what we shall tell them. We fell in love when I came to Earth for Thor's marriage to Jane Foster. Our love was instant, secret, and passionate, and you've come to Asgard to marry me in an intimate, private ceremony. And you see, Miss Lewis, it has to be you. My father knows every other woman in the kingdom, and he'd be able to see through the facade instantly. He's never met you before, so he'll have a harder time disputing our 'true love.'"

"You've got me intrigued," Darcy comments, "Keep going." 

"This is the final piece to the puzzle: after a year or so of blissful marriage, we're going to fake your death," Loki concludes, and Darcy stares at him with an amused look on her face, "Considering the fact that, in reality, we'd both rather be married to the guard dogs of Hel, it gives us enough time to make the marriage look real before ending it. Everyone thinks you're dead, when you've really just absconded back to Earth with all of the treasure your greedy little heart desires. And I remain here on Asgard, positively heartbroken for all eternity. I'll also make sure the Jotun princess has found another suiter beforehand, ensuring I am free from any future arranged marriages." 

Darcy leans back on both elbows, soaking in the God of Mischief's proposition. In all honesty, it doesn't sound so bad...one of those plans that is so crazy it just might work. Loki drives her bat-shit crazy, but she can deal with him if it means all the riches she wanted in the end. She'd never have to work a day again in her life. How long could one year be in the grand scheme of things, anyway?

"Deal."

"Excellent," A slow, mischievous smile spreads across Loki's face. He stands, making his way towards the door, "Meet me in the courtyard under your window in a half hour. Make sure nobody sees you. If we're caught on our way to the elopement, it could ruin everything."

"Got it," Darcy replies. 

"Oh, and Miss Lewis?" Loki calls out, just before exiting the room, "You can keep the stolen jewelry you've worked so hard to conceal under your sheets. Consider it a down payment from me, and a promise of what's to come." 

He winks, and Darcy doesn't know whether to feel anger, embarrassment, amusement, or all three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'd just like to take a moment here and say THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! It really means so much to me to see people enjoying it, and it encourages me to write. So thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoy what's to come :)

In typical Darcy Lewis fashion, she manages to get lost trying to find the courtyard that was under her bedroom window. She's about ten minutes late when she finally finds Loki standing stoically under an apple tree, arms folded and looking incredibly composed - a stark contrast to her out-of-breath panting from running up and down multiple flights of stairs. 

"You're late," Loki says pointedly, looking her up and down, "And you look a mess. It's a miracle you didn't wake the dead on your way down here." 

"Hilarious," Darcy deadpans, placing one hand against the tree as she catches her breath, "You could have at least given me directions, you know. This place is freaking ginormous."

"I thought the route would've been quite obvious to anyone who possessed even half a brain," Loki muses insultingly, "Anyway, we're late enough as it is. Follow me."

Darcy curses under her breath as she walks behind him - a sound that comes across as vaguely threatening to Loki - but she follows him nonetheless through the courtyard to a row of stables hidden behind a grove of trees. She can hear the faint whining of horses, and she pokes her head through the stable doors as they pass to catch glimpses of the animals. 

"You guys have horses here?" She asks, admiring a beautiful white stallion. 

"Do you take us for savages?" Loki asks without turning around to indulge her, "Of course we have horses. Where do you think your Midgardian horses came from?" 

This thought causes Darcy to pause in revelation, but before she can question him further, Loki is guiding a beautiful night-black mare out of its pin at the end of the stables. The horse neighs at the unfamiliar presence of Darcy, and Loki gently shushes the animal, petting it reassuringly on the neck as it quiets down. There's a glint of admiration in his eyes that Darcy notices for just a split-second. 

"This is Gyda," Loki introduces Darcy to the horse, "You should introduce yourself to her before we ride. I can't guarantee she'll be accepting of you otherwise." 

Darcy reaches up and softly stokes the horses' neck, causing the animal to huff in approval. Darcy grins, pleased that the animal likes her touch. 

"Impressive," Loki comments as he saddles up the horse, though his voice didn't convey it as much, "She likes you." 

"My dad worked on a ranch in New Mexico when we were little," Darcy explains, her voice full of pride, "I know how to handle animals. Never met a horse that didn't love me." 

Loki doesn't respond as he finishes tightening the saddle on Gyda, letting Darcy continue to pet the animal. When he finishes, he leaps with grace onto the top, twisting the reigns in his hands. He looks down to Darcy expectantly and almost impatiently, extending a hand to help her onto the back.

"Thanks, but..." Darcy begins, expertly leaping onto the back of the saddle, "like I said, I'm no stranger to horses." 

Darcy wraps her arms tightly around Loki's abdomen, and she can feel him stiffen slightly at her touch. She grins ever so slightly, knowing he can't see her, and knowing that she's made him uncomfortable. However, a small portion of her brain registers the attractive scent of leather and mint, and she hates that it's coming from him. Loki makes a clicking sound with his tongue, and Gyda races off down the courtyard. Wind whistling around them, the pair rides swiftly under the moonlight, passing rows of majestic households until slowly they reach a more humble part of the kingdom. Darcy's attention is focused mainly on the night sky, gazing up in awe at the swirl of colors and stars that are so unfamiliar to her. It's unlike anything she's ever seen on Earth, and it's beautiful.

After twenty or so minutes, they finally arrive at a small building resembling a chapel, and Loki dismounts, Darcy following his lead. The roads are silent, and a cool breeze rustles through the trees that surround the building. Darcy makes a move to walk inside before Loki throws out an arm to stop her. 

"I don't think so," He comments snidely, "Your appearance is hardly adequate for a jousting match, let alone an elopement to the prince of Asgard." 

"Oh I'm sorry, I totally forgot to pack a wedding dress before I came," Darcy replies sarcastically. She has to admit their appearances are dramatically different, though: he in his pristine green and gold leathers, and she in an old pair of jeans and her favorite, oversized wooly purple sweater. Damn him. 

Loki rolls his eyes before outstretching a hand, a swirl of blue magic cascading around his fingers. Darcy sucks in a breath as the magic makes contact with her body, and she can't believe what she sees. The shimmering wave of blue magic flows down her body, replacing her old garments with a magnificent, emerald green gown with gold lace trimmings. He hair is swept into a wavy up-do, reminiscent of how she had her hair done for senior prom all those years ago - if a world class stylist had done it. A few curly tendrils cascade down to her shoulders, where a gorgeous golden necklace rests just below her collar bone. She's rendered speechless. 

"Much better," Loki comments, eyeing her up and down, "Who knows, if you kept your mouth shut, one might even find you appealing." 

"Oh, fuck you," Darcy groans, placing a hand on her hip, "Let's get this over with." 

Loki leads them into the small chapel, softly lit by candlelight. In the middle of the room stands a small tree in a patch of grass, and above it is an opening in the ceiling, encasing the tree in a beam of moonlight. It's an obscure sight, unlike anything Darcy has seen in any chapels on Earth. An old, wise looking man stands beside the tree, waiting for the pair of them. 

"Follow my lead," Loki whispers under his breath, "Norse marriage ceremonies like these are rooted in sacred, organic traditions going back centuries...though you might recognize familiar elements Midgardians have borrowed from us throughout the years." 

Darcy and Loki come to stand and face each other under the tree, in front of the old priest. For some odd reason, a bundle of nerves hits Darcy unexpectedly and she feels a prickle of sweat bead on her forehead. _This is it, Lewis. There is no going back now,_ She thinks. She is about to marry the prince of Asgard under false pretenses and not only lie to an entire kingdom about it, but also everyone close to her in her life. Would unimaginable riches really be worth it all in the end? She was about to find out. 

The elder reads in Norse from what looks like the oldest book Darcy has ever seen, and though she doesn't understand a word he is saying, she stands patiently and stares quietly at the ground as he speaks. Finally, he shuts the book and looks at the two of them. 

"Loki, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard," The priest begins, speaking in English, "Have you come here today to seal your heart, your body, and your soul to the woman who stands before you?"

"I have," Loki replies, and Darcy's throat tightens at the sincerity in his voice. They didn't call him the God of Lies for nothing. 

"Darcy, Daughter of Lewis, mortal of Midgard, have you also come here today to seal your heart, your body, and your soul to the man who stands before you?" 

Darcy's breath hitches in her throat, her eyes still downcast as she stutters, "Y-Yes. I have."

The priest reaches down for a small, wooden box that lies under the tree. He gently lifts the lid, revealing a a strip of golden twine that lay curled inside. As Darcy watches him unravel the twine, she gasps slightly as Loki takes her hand in his. She looks up at him for the first time since they began the ceremony, and is confused as he interlocks their fingers, holding their hands up level to their faces. He gives her a reassuring look, and Darcy goes along with it.

"May the old gods smile upon this union," The priest proclaims, wrapping the twine around their hands and gazing into the open sky visible above them through the window, "May they bless you, guide you, grant you strength, grant you patience, and bestow upon you wisdom and eternal love. Together you are one, from now until the end of time." 

_Well, shit,_ Darcy thinks. She makes eye contact with Loki, and notices he is already staring at her. She swallows nervously, wondering why she feels so guilty. She reasons that it's just the nerves, and as the elder unties the golden twine, she breathes a heavy sigh of relief. It's over. 

They ride back to the palace without saying a word. For once, Darcy would love to know what's on Loki's mind. Normally, she would have no qualms about pestering him. But the horseback ride is silent, and for some reason it feels appropriate. The air had felt heavy when they left the chapel, and now as the wind whips around them, it feels as though it's clearing any tension, allowing them to breathe again. 

When they dismount back at the stables, Darcy is about to walk the opposite way when Loki stops her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He calls out, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Um, back to my bed?" Darcy answers as though it's obvious, "I'm exhausted. It's kind of been a wild night, in case you haven't noticed."

"And how do you think it might look to someone if they see husband and wife exiting separate rooms in the morning?" Loki questions her. "Once everyone discovers we've married, they'll wonder why we haven't slept together." 

"No!" Darcy sticks out her tongue in disgust, making a fake retching noise, "No way! We are _not_ having sex. I thought we covered this already!?"

"Relax," Loki shushes her, motioning her to follow him, "Gods, you're loud. I haven't said anything about having sex. If I wanted to have intercourse with you, trust me, you'd know it. No, you just have to spend the remainder of the night in my quarters. Believe me, I won't touch you." 

"Fine," Darcy grumbles, following his logic. She walks with him until they reach the opposite side of the palace. Loki's chambers are secluded, tucked away under the spiraling marble staircase that leads to them. 

When he opens the doors, using a magic spell to unlock them, Darcy sucks in a breath. If she thought her guest room was impressive, this was on a whole different level. A giant fire pit crackles softly in the middle of the room, surrounded by plush leather couches. Behind them, rows of bookcases stretched across the walls, filled with enough books to put her local library to shame. The room itself emits a dark, green and golden glow, and feels surprisingly cozy. Loki walks past Darcy as if this is nothing new to him, and opens another double door off to the side. 

Darcy follows him into his bedroom, and her jaw drops at the size of his bed. A giant dark green canopy falls around the massive, lush bed, with at least a dozen pillows decorating the head. The size of the mattress alone looks like five people could sleep there comfortably shoulder to shoulder. 

"I'm all about luxury, but who needs a bed this big?!" Darcy blurts out, disbelieving. 

"Who says I'm always sleeping alone?" Loki replies, a wicked smile playing across his face. 

"Ew," Darcy shudders as Loki enters yet another side door, leaving Darcy standing in the middle of the room. She hears running faucet water and determines that must be his bathroom. 

"As you can see," Loki calls out, "There will be plenty of room for the two of us to sleep together without fear of even so much as touching. Check the top set of drawers in the chest. I magiked your meager wardrobe down here. However, I've also provided you with more sufficient sleep wear, as I detected you only packed ratty, oversized shirts." 

"Thanks for snooping through my stuff," Darcy responds sarcastically, pulling open the drawer. She sees a set of expensive nightgowns nestled on top of her wardrobe, and as much as she would love the luxurious feel of the silk on her body, she decides that tonight, she needs the comfort more. She slips out of her wedding gown and throws the comfy t-shirt over her head, instantly enveloping her in familiarity. 

Loki still in the bathroom, Darcy leaps into the bed, sinking down into the cushy mattress. She sighs contentedly, nestling into a spot on the farthest left side of the mattress, leaving plenty of room for Loki on the other side. She drifts asleep within a matter of seconds, that familiar scent of leather and mint wafting around her as she breathes deeply into the pillow. 

_One day down,_ She thinks, her mind wandering farther and farther away as she slips into slumber, _Three hundred and sixty-three to go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no freaking idea about ancient Norse wedding ceremonies. This was all just headcannon. Very cute headcannon.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki is a notoriously light sleeper. In fact, given the choice, he'd rather forgo sleeping all together. He finds it to be a waste of time that could be well spent doing numerous other activities. That's why he snaps out of a fairly short slumber when his right arm accidentally makes contact with the person sharing his bed. 

_When did that happen?_ He wonders hazily, his mind still foggy from sleep. At some point in the night, he has managed to toss and turn almost completely over to the other side of the bed - the side Darcy Lewis is now sleeping on. He quickly retracts his arm and scoots a little farther away, glancing over to make sure it's an acceptable distance. 

Loki sighs, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. Usually not one to make rash decisions, last night had been a major exception. But he'd done what he needed to do in necessity, and it was imperative to do it quickly. Had he been presented with any other option than Darcy Lewis, he would have gladly taken it. When they first met, they instantly butted heads about everything, engaging in verbal quarrels that never seemed to end. At one point Thor had to physically drag Loki out of the room for fear that their argument over burnt toast would escalate into something more violent. With her snarky tone and annoyingly quick wit (not that he'd ever admit that to her), she almost reminds him of himself...and he reasons that is why they clash so much. He lays here now, wondering how the next year is going to pan out with the loud-mouthed mortal sleeping next to him. 

He looks over and pauses to study her face, wondering how she's managed to sleep so soundly through all of his restless movements. She sleeps like a cat, Loki notes, curled up into a ball on the far side of the bed. _A curious creature,_ Loki thinks, noticing that she has opted to wear one of her extra large shirts instead of an extravagant night gown. She looks so peaceful sleeping there, her messy brown hair spilling across the pillow, her round face perfectly relaxed, it's almost as if he's seeing her in a new light... 

"What the fuck are you staring at?" 

...a light that has quickly been extinguished. 

As if she knew he was looking at her, Darcy's eyes had snapped open, and with them, her vulgar loud mouth. Loki sighs with irritability, rubbing his eyes and turning over so that he's lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. _Right,_ He thinks, _THIS is why she manages to remain one of the most irritating persons you've ever known. And now you've married her. This really couldn't have turned out any better, Loki. Brilliant._

"You know, if we're going to pull this off," Loki speaks, still not looking at her, "It's imperative we play the parts. You do realize this, I hope?" 

"I'm not stupid," Darcy replies defensively, "Yeah, we're going to have to work hard to pull this off in public - but that doesn't mean I get to stop hating you when we're alone." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Loki agrees, rolling his eyes. 

The lay in silence for a few minutes, watching as rays of early morning sunlight creep through the cracks in the window curtains. Loki feels Darcy shift on the bed, and looks over to her as she stands up and heads towards his personal bathroom.

"That's private," He calls out, "No one's allowed to use that bathroom except me." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Darcy responds, looking anything but as she gestures wildly in her oversized shirt, "I'll just piss on the carpet for the rest of the year then!" 

"Fine," Loki grumbles in approval, not used to sharing. It is _definitely_ going to be one long year.

He hears Darcy gasp in shock after she enters the bathroom, her voice echoing off the tile walls, "Holy _shit!_ You've got a hot tub in here the size of Manhattan. And a shower with a waterfall nozzle coming out of the ceiling! AND a sauna! No wonder you want to keep this all to yourself..." 

"Just don't get used to it," Loki warns, "And do hurry up. We have much to discuss before we make our appearance today in front of the kingdom...and my father."

\---

After Darcy has showered a good hour later, the two of them sit opposite each other on the leather couches in Loki's living room. Loki is dressed elegantly in his usual attire, although he has his ceremonious horned helmet at his side, waiting to put it on until later. Darcy had been enthralled once more with Loki's massive walk-in closet. With a range of beautiful dressing gowns to choose from, she had decided on a strapless, midnight blue gown that hugged her waist and flowed down at the skirt. She let her hair fall in waves around her shoulders and down her back, and even Loki had to admit she cleaned up well. 

"If I know my father well, which, unfortunately, I believe I do," Loki says, "He'll plan to announce my arranged marriage today after Thor and Jane Foster have announced their marriage to the crowd gathered in the throne room. He knows I won't be able to argue in such a public setting. Which is why we'll have to act quickly to reveal our marriage to everyone before he has a chance to speak." 

Darcy nods her head, following along, "I'll just follow your lead. You know your father better than I do. Hell, I don't even know him at all. It's just..."

"Yes?" Loki asks, prompting Darcy to finish her thoughts as she pauses nervously. 

"Well, I'm not concerned about convincing everyone else about our fake love...though logic tells me I should be..." Darcy explains, shaking her head, "It's just Jane and Thor I'm worried about. They _know_ how much we loathe each other, they witnessed it firsthand. How are we ever going to make them believe we fell in love?"

"Miss Lewis," Loki begins, his voice patronizing, "Nothing is ever impossible with a few good lies. If you believe it, they will, too. All we need to say is that our love was the result of all the built-up tension we experienced while bickering. And, of course, we couldn't tell them about it because we wouldn't dare steal their spotlight during their marriage celebrations on Midgard. But now that we've married, we positively cannot keep the excitement to ourselves any longer." 

"That...actually sounds pretty convincing," Darcy replies with surprise. 

"Believe me, this is hardly the first lie I've told," Loki chuckles darkly, "Although it may be the greatest."

As the two of them prepare to exit Loki's chambers, Loki can't help but notice how nervous Darcy still appears as she fidgets with adjusting her gown. _Amateur liars,_ Loki thinks as they close the door behind them and ascend the giant marble staircase leading to the rest of the palace, _They always have some sort of tick._

They pass more than a few palace guards on their way to the throne room. Each one nods respectfully, but Loki can see the curious spark in their eyes as they take in the sight of the two of them together. A smile tugs at the corner of Loki's mouth - he's glad they've seen them exiting his room together, it only adds weight to the lie they'll being trying so hard to present as truth.

\---

Darcy sweats like a sinner in church waiting for the ceremony to begin. Before they entered the throne room, Loki had suggested they make their appearances separate, as he had to enter with his father and brother anyway. She sits off to the side of the throne, and Jane suddenly comes to sit next to her as the crowd gathers below them. 

"Darcy!" Jane greets her friend, and Darcy smiles, relief coursing through her veins. Finally, a familiar face. 

"Where have you _been?_ " Jane asks, her eyes wide with questioning, "I came by your room this morning and you weren't there. It's been a wild night - apparently Thor's father found out about our marriage and just exploded. He had plans to marry him off to some princess. But I guess there was nothing he could do about it in the end...he had to allow it." 

"Craaaazy...!" Darcy replies, wondering if her reaction came off a little too forced. 

"Tell me about it," Jane exclaims, "But what have you been up to? And where did you get this fantastic gown? Thor gave me the one I'm wearing as a gift..."

"Um..." Darcy stalls, her brain racing for answers. She really should have come up with stock answers to questions like these before sitting down. Thankfully, the grand doors at the end of the hall open, and the ceremony begins, saving her from further conversation. 

Odin and Frigga walk in front, hand in hand, while Thor and Loki flank them at their sides. Everyone stands and bows in respect, Darcy and Jane catching on just a little later but standing nonetheless. The royal quartet makes there way up the stairs to the throne and the seats surrounding it. Jane and Darcy are seated just off to their right. Thor shoots Jane a wide grin, signaling everything is still fine, and her smile back is equally as wide. Loki, on the other hand, makes subtle eye contact with Darcy from under his helmet- only for a split-second - and gives her a quick nod. She bites her lip and nods back. Here goes nothing. 

The All-Father stands and gives a short speech, welcoming the guests of the kingdom into the palace. When he finishes, he gives the floor to Thor, who stands proudly before his subjects. They cheer loudly at the sight of him - it's obvious everyone loves the crown prince of Asgard. Even Darcy grins widely watching him wave to the people.

"Friends, subjects!" Thor's voice booms out across the hall, and the cheering slowly dies down, "I've come before you today to announce exciting news. As many of you know, I have been courting Lady Jane Foster of Midgard during my time there. She is the light of my universe, and I stand here overjoyed to announce to you that she is now my wife."

The crowd erupts into boisterous applause as Thor extends his hand towards Jane, and she eagerly walks over to join him in the middle of the landing. He takes her hand in his, and Jane is blushing like a school girl as she waves out to the crowd - Darcy has never seen her friend look so giddy. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Lady Jane Foster," Thor holds up their hands, and the crowd cheers even louder, "My wife, and the future queen of Asgard. We plan to host an extravgant reception here in the palace, and you all shall be invited." 

As the cheering continues, Darcy notices Odin shift in his seat, preparing to rise and take the floor and to no doubt announce Loki's arranged marriage. She looks to Loki, but he is quicker, already walking towards Thor and Jane in the middle of the floor. Darcy's heart is racing at what feels like a thousand beats per minute, and she feels the pressure now more than ever. She finds herself asking what the hell she's gotten herself into for the millionth time in twenty-four hours.

Loki stands there smiling, shaking Thor's hands in congratulations, and even enveloping Jane in a hug. Darcy swallows nervously as he turns to speak to the crowd. 

"I'm pleased to be here with my brother as he shares his exciting news with you all," Loki says, and the audience quiets down so that they can hear him speak, "I have also come before you today to announce similar exciting news. You see, I too have been quite lucky in love."

Darcy glances at Odin, and she can see fury etched across his face as clear as day. She even spots a vein twitching on his forehead. _Well, we're off to a great start,_ She thinks miserably. Thor looks at Loki with confusion, and Darcy can tell he's biting his tongue so as not to interrupt Loki as he continues to speak. 

"While on Midgard, I met a woman who not only showed me the blazing love she held in her heart, but the passion of the stars in her eyes," Loki proclaims, his voice so full of convincing adoration that Darcy almost falls out of her chair, "She has enraptured me, body and soul, and she is truly the owner of my heart. She has inspired in me a love so strong that we cannot keep it hidden any longer..."

_Oh, god. This is it. You can do it, Lewis._

"So I would like to present to you all, for the first time ever, my _wife,_ Darcy Lewis of Midgard," Loki announces, extending his hand towards Darcy, encouraging her to join him at his side. 

All Darcy hears is a chorus of gasps - presumably from Jane and Thor - and the slam of fist on metal - presumably Odin in his throne, not bothering to conceal his anger. She stands, holds her head tall, and as she walks towards Loki, her nerves seem to dissipate against all odds. She is selling her performance a hundred percent, and as she looks out over the crowd, she smiles. Applause is hesitant at first, but when she reaches Loki and he takes her hand in his, planting a cool kiss on the back, the crowd cheers enthusiastically. 

She looks into Loki's eyes, and he looks back at her with approval, even grinning slightly as they turn to walk back to their seats hand in hand. _That wasn't so bad,_ She thinks, waving back to the receptive crowd, _I could get used to being royalty._

Unfortunately, as they turn around, they are met with a plethora of stares: confusion from both Jane and Thor, what appears to be bewildered shock and subdued excitement from Frigga, and perhaps most frightening of all - outright anger and rage from Odin.

Darcy's hand tightens involuntarily around Loki's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I seriously am amazed at all of the love this story is getting! I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Please continue to send me your kind words, questions and comments! It really does motivate me when I read about how much people love what I write! You guys rock. 
> 
> Also, to address a particular comment I read: While their marriage IS official, it was not magically binding in any way!  
> \---

"You ignorant fool!"

Odin's voice booms and echoes in the small room off to the side of the throne room. The ceremony has ended, and Darcy and Loki stand before the King of Asgard as Frigga, Jane, and Thor watch from the side. Darcy has never seen so much anger in one person before in her life, and she's afraid he might actually spontaneously combust at any second. 

"Father," Loki addresses Odin and lets go of Darcy's hand, using both of his to gesticulate in his argument, "Believe me when I say I had absolutely no knowledge of your intentions to transfer Thor's arranged marriage to me."

"Lies!" Odin cries out, shaking his finger at Loki, "I've never met this mortal before in all my life, and now you expect me to believe that she is your wife?"

"More than that, actually," Loki replies calmly, sliding a cool hand onto the small of Darcy's back and pulling her in closer to him, "She is the love of my life."

Darcy glances at Jane, and the look of disbelief on her face is enough to make her want to break character for a second and reassure her that the two of them are indeed lying. Instead, she focuses her gaze upon Loki, smiling up at him like she assumes a loving wife would. Loki pulls the golden twine used in their elopement out of his pocket and presents it to Odin. 

"Even if I wanted to marry the Jotun princess and appease you, father...I simply cannot," Loki explains, his voice soft, "We're bound together in marriage, and not even the All-Father can disrupt our holy union." 

At this point, Darcy thinks the look on Odin's face is akin to one of those science fair volcano projects right before it erupts. She wonders if she should speak on Loki's behalf, but as she opens her mouth, Odin points an accusatory finger at her. 

"SILENCE," He spits angrily, and Darcy instantly snaps her mouth shut. _Yeah, bad idea,_ she thinks, cringing, _This guy could give Bruce Banner a run for his money in the anger department._

"I'd like to finish this conversation with Loki _alone_ ," Odin glares at his son, his breathing heavy.

Loki bows his head towards Darcy, and for one crazy split-second, Darcy thinks he's going to kiss her. She jerks slightly as he angles his head, his mouth pressed against her ear as he whispers, "Go. I'll find you in my chambers later." He slips a key into her hand, and she assumes it unlocks the entrance to his room.

Darcy doesn't need any more convincing as she glances at Odin. Thor, Jane, and Frigga have all already begun walking towards the exit, and Darcy is quick to follow them. She looks back at Loki before she leaves, throwing him a small smile for encouragement. She's not exactly sure why she does it - if she really wishes the best for him in the face of Odin, or if it's something she would do as his fake lover. Perhaps a little mix of both. Either way, he does not smile back. 

Once Darcy exits the room, she notices Jane give her a wild look, and she's about to approach her when suddenly Frigga cuts between them.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to endure all of that, my dear," Frigga apologizes, extending her hand in greeting, "I'm Loki and Thor's mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"Yes, right, I'm so sorry, your highness," Darcy says, bowing nervously in front of the queen, "I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis."

"No need to be so formal, Darcy," Frigga waves her off, and Darcy realizes she likes Loki's mother much, _much,_ better than his father, "We're family now. Although I cannot apologize enough for our first impression."

Frigga sighs slightly and rolls her eyes in the direction of the room they just exited - the room where Odin can still be heard yelling at Loki - and Darcy smiles, "I'm fine. Thank you for being so accepting, honestly." 

"It's my duty as a mother," Frigga winks, embracing Darcy in a comforting hug, "I must admit your secret marriage has taken us all by surprise though. And I can see Jane is positively itching to talk to you, so I'll leave you for now. Promise me you'll visit soon so we can get to know each other better?" 

"Of course," Darcy finds herself saying, a tiny part of her actually wanting to visit her new mother-in-law. For a brief second, Darcy feels bad about the scam she's pulling off - Frigga is far too kind to her. More than she deserves.

As soon as Frigga is gone, Jane is on Darcy in a heartbeat.

"When were you going to tell me that you were not only _in love_ with Loki, but also _MARRIED_ to him?!" Jane practically shouts, her voice rising with every word. Thor stands behind her, his expression matching his wife's. 

"I promise I wanted to tell you sooner..." Darcy sighs, holding out her hands in an attempt to calm Jane down, "It's just...a long story."

"A long story I'll definitely be needing to hear every detail of," Jane commands, "Because the last thing I knew, you two were at each other's throats!"

 _Believe me,_ Darcy thinks guiltily, _You're not too far off the mark..._

"Darcy," Thor steps in, holding Jane's hand in soothing manner, "I do not know when or why you and my brother had decided to fall in love, but this is a story that I too would be most intrigued by. Jane and I have a meeting now with some of the high vendors of Asgard for our wedding celebration planning. I hope you might be available tonight for dinner and drinks with Jane and I, so that we might here this tale? Of course Loki is invited as well."

"Yeah, totally, that _totally_ works," Darcy shakes her head like it's no big deal, even though she's screaming internally, "If Loki even makes it out of that room alive, am I right?"

Thor laughs at her joke, enveloping her in a tight hug, "I may not understand your reasoning, Darcy Lewis, but I am happy to call you my sister." 

He lets go, and Darcy smiles up at him, a warmth spreading from her chest. That guilty twinge pulls at her heart strings again...Thor has always been like an older brother to her, and always a good friend, ever since he dropped out of the sky in New Mexico. To lie to Thor feels like a betrayal of everything kind he's ever done for her, but Darcy knows there is really no other option at this point. The show must go on. 

Jane's anger dissipates slightly, and she smiles apologetically at Darcy, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'll see you tonight, okay? Be prepared to tell me _everything_!"

Darcy nods her head, waving them goodbye as they walk down the long hallway, leaving her standing there alone. Once they've gone, Darcy lets out an exaggerated sigh, feeling the sweet release from the pressure to perform. She decides that she really, really needs to come up with stronger responses the next time she sees Jane and Thor. But she also decides that as far as hurdles go, she has managed to somehow scrape her way past the first few in this one-year journey. A rocky start, but everyone seems to believe the lie so far. And that's good enough for her. 

She turns on her heel, heading back towards Loki's chambers with the intention of unwinding completely. She'll be damned if she hasn't earned a well-deserved bubble bath in the Manhattan-sized hot tub. _Loki is just going to have to deal with it,_ She thinks, already pulling the pins out of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. 

\---

When Loki enters his chambers a good hour later, he is feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. He knew dealing with his father would be one of the most difficult aspects of this entire endeavor though, and he figures that is saying quite a bit, considering he'll have to put up with Darcy Lewis for an entire year. However, after over an hour of arguing, Odin ultimately had no choice but to accept Loki's situation, understanding that there was indeed nothing he could do to change it. He was still far from pleased, although the proposition that Loki had suggested about personally finding the princess of Jotun a new Asgardian suiter seemed to soften the All-Father up a bit. In the end, Loki left with a satisfied smile on his face. The dominoes were once again shaping up into a perfectly stable line, and he was no longer caught in the middle of their collapse - instead sitting comfortably at the start of them. Exactly where he wanted to be. 

Loki tosses his ceremonial cape onto the bed, cracking his neck muscles as he does so, and heads towards his bathroom. It's been a long day, and he feels he deserves a long soak in the -

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Darcy's piercing cry comes seconds after he opens the bathroom door, and he freezes in his tracks, "I'M NAKED!" 

Loki rolls his eyes, crossing his arms impatiently as he casts his gaze downward. _This_ is why he does not like to share. He can hear the sloshing of water as Darcy exits the tub, and the squeak of the tile as she steps down. He notices a flash of movement as she wraps a large towel around her body. 

"Alright, I'm decent," Darcy declares, wringing out her hair into the side of the tub. The towel is so large it falls almost to her ankles, and she looks like a child wrapped up in it, "A knock would have been nice, you know." 

"This is my bathroom," Loki fires back, "Why should I have to knock?"

"Listen, can we just drop it?" Darcy pleads, her expression tired, "I've just spent the most relaxing hour of my life soaking in a tub full of lotions and scents so expensive I can't even pronounce the names on the labels - which is _exactly_ how I like it. I really don't feel like arguing right now. How did the meeting with your father go?"

Loki blinks, surprised at her decision to take the high-road and not fall into the familiar trap of bickering. Perhaps he should let her use the tub more often - it seems to do wonders for her demeanor, "It went as I predicted it might - the All-Father is still far from delighted at the idea that I'm no longer available to wed the Jotun bride, but I've managed to placate him enough. And, as I said, there is nothing he can do to disrupt our union."

"Sweet," Darcy says, looking pleased, "By the way, we're going to meet Thor and Jane for dinner tonight...which means we're going to have to make sure our stories are straight. I think convincing them might take a little more work than your dad...although hopefully it'll be less violent." 

Loki groans quite audibly, wanting nothing more than to just lock himself inside his room alone for the rest of the evening and sit by the fireplace with a good book from his vast collection. Which is why, as the pair of them exit the room a few hours later on their way to meet Jane and Thor for dinner, the scowl on Loki's face is detectable from at least a mile away. 

The dinner itself is painless enough in the crowded Asgardian tavern. Loki notices both Thor and Jane practically jumping out of their skin at the chance to ask the couple more detailed questions. But no one really has a chance to speak, because they are approached by so many patrons extending their congratulations to both couples. At one point, Fandral approaches their table, grinning widely. 

"Lady Jane, so nice to finally put a face to the wonderful woman I've heard so much about," He greets Jane, taking her hand in his, "And what a stunning face it is, might I add. Thor, you are truly one lucky scoundrel." 

He turns his attention towards Darcy, his eyes shining deeply, and Loki feels just the slightest twinge of possessiveness despite everything. Fandral takes Darcy's hand in his, kissing the back, and Darcy is blushing a deep scarlet as he says, "And this must be the mysterious and exotic Darcy Lewis. Tell me, beautiful woman, how this old grouch to your right managed to capture a heart as wild as yours?" 

"Yes, I think we were _just_ getting to that," Jane cuts in, looking at the pair expectantly, "How _did_ you two fall in love?" 

All eyes are on the couple then, and Darcy turns to look at Loki with uncertainty. He gives her a look that signals that he's going to answer this one, and he lovingly puts his arm around her, nestling her in close to his chest. He catches the scent of some of the shampoo she had used earlier, and he can't help but note just how exquisite it smells on her. He pushes the thought aside quickly, turning his attention towards Fandral. 

"Well, you know how unexpected love can be," Loki begins, gesturing with one hand toward Jane and Thor, "It always hits you when you're not necessarily looking for it. In my case, it would be when I saw her peddling a bicycle through the rain and mud during that one night on Midgard when we forgot to take her home with us from the bar...oh, she looked like an absolute disaster coming home in that storm. Just covered in grime from head to toe...I had never seen a more disgusting sight in my life. But that gritty determination...well, it just won me over completely. That's when I knew this woman truly was something... _different_."

Darcy shoots him an annoyed glance for taking a dig at her, "Really? I mean, I totally agree, love hits you when you least expect it. For example, love hit me when I hit Loki with my car. Do you remember that? Loki swears it was on purpose, but how could I have possibly been in control of the car, especially after he had just rewired the steering wheel that afternoon? But the way he popped back up after I had mowed him over... _that's_ when I knew I was in love with this man."

Darcy glares at him, only long enough for him to notice, signaling that two could play this game. Loki rolls his eyes, squeezing her just a tad too tight in his arms. They both giggle uncomfortably as Fandral, Jane, and Thor look on with confused stares. 

"Well, that certainly is..." Fandral begins, waving his hand in the air to search for a word, " _Unconventional_."

The night drags on for Loki after that, as both he and Darcy answer more and more questions from their table-mates. With the questions come more and more friends and comrades pulling up seats to their table. Rounds of drinks are ordered, drunk, and then ordered again. Laughter and conversation surround them, but Loki and Darcy each progressively slump into their seats, both of them feeling fairly exhausted after their incredibly long day of lying. Jane and Thor become increasingly flirty with each other from across the table, stealing small kisses that slowly turn into longer ones. The crowd hollers and whistles wildly at the pair, and Loki rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, come on, Loki," Fandral calls out, slurring his words ever so slightly, "Give your woman a kiss, too! Or else I might have to!"

Both Darcy and Loki jolt up in their seats uncomfortably, looking at one another for an excuse. The crowd has rallied behind Fandral's suggestion now, and suddenly it feels like the entire room is looking at them, chanting for a kiss. Loki gives Darcy a meaningful look, hoping to signal to her that they need to just do it quickly and get it over with. She seems to understand, and before he has a chance to even think about it, he's pressing his lips swiftly against hers in a small, sweet peck, before pulling back almost instantly. 

They're met with a chorus of boos, and Loki sends the crowd an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, we're just both so incredibly tired. I think we're about to turn in for the night."

"You can't leave until you give her a _real_ kiss!" Fandral demands, laughing as he takes another swig of his drink. 

Next to him, Darcy is nervously biting her lip, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Loki feels. They make eye contact, and Loki shrugs defeatedly, knowing now that they will never be allowed to leave the tavern until the crowd gets their kiss. _Gods help me,_ Loki thinks with irritability, _And remind me to never go drinking with Fandral ever again._

He leans down, angling his head once more and closes his eyes, placing his mouth on hers. She surprises him then, moving her lips against his in a passionate push and pull motion. Loki's eyes snap open for a split-second, just long enough to make sure this is indeed the same woman. She tugs on his lower lip ever so slightly, wordlessly encouraging him to play along. He reaches up and tangles his hands through her hair, pulling her in closer as he deepens the stage kiss. 

Around them, the crowd is cheering wildly, but for some reason they sound incredibly far away. All Loki can focus on is the soft feel of Darcy's lips on his, and the sweet scent of her hair that seems to engulf him. What has started out as pretend is quickly transforming into something else entirely. He doesn't mean to, but suddenly he realizes he is losing himself in a kiss - to Darcy Lewis. 

The both pull back at the same time, and Darcy is slightly out of breath. There is a look of surprise and strange uncertainty on each other's faces, but the crowd is too drunk and too busy cheering to notice it. Loki blinks in confusion, and Darcy breaks eye contact with him to stare at the floor and clear her throat. He thinks he hears her mumble some sort of apology, but her words are lost in the noise of the crowd. 

Loki is a man who is sure of a lot of things, but if anyone were to ask what had happened just then in the middle of that drunken crowd, he isn't sure he'd have an answer. And that thought frightens him a little more than it should.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Got a bit of a sad chapter coming up here involving a minor, minor character death (used as a plot device!), so just a warning! I also apologize for the somber tone used but hey, what's a good story without a little drama? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and kind words and kudos are much appreciated!

Neither of them mention _the kiss_. At least not directly.

Darcy doesn't know what to think that night as she walks with Loki back to his bedroom. The kiss, for her, had not been what she'd expected - and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she doesn't really know. Sure, she loved to kiss guys back home, what girl doesn't? She knew exactly how to elicit a perfect response from whomever she was kissing - but in this case it had been Loki, and it was supposed to be pretend, and somewhere near the end of the kiss, it didn't feel so fake anymore.

"Think everyone's convinced?" Darcy asks lightly as they enter his bedroom after quite possibly the longest day of either of their lives.

Loki is shaken out of his own thoughts at the sound of her voice and looks down at her, almost like he had forgotten she was there, "I'm sure if they weren't before, they're well on their way to believing, now."

Darcy feels a small amount of heat creep into her cheeks at the implication, but she doesn't say anything in response. Loki walks towards his closet, already removing his formal clothes as he goes. She turns away from him, giving him privacy, and makes a stop at the dresser drawers, searching for a pair of pajamas. Her hand trails across the top of a light purple silk nightgown, and she is instantly in love with the feel of the fabric. She picks the garment up and heads towards the bathroom.

 _Goodbye, old t-shirts,_ She thinks, as she holds up the night gown approvingly, _Hello, extravagance. You are officially a princess now, Lewis._

She slips on the night gown, and is surprised at how comfortable it is for how snugly it clings to her body. It falls a little short, just above her mid-thighs, and the cut was definitely made for someone with far less cleavage than her, but she rocks it nonetheless. The silk feels like a cloud, barely noticeable, and she really does feel luxurious as she spins in the full-length mirror, checking herself out from every angle. She'd never be able to afford anything close to something like this back home, and she smiles at the thought.

 _If only dad could see how far I've come,_ She thinks wistfully, remembering her father who is still taking work wherever he can get it on ranches down in New Mexico. She hasn't seen him in a while, not since graduating college two years ago, and the thought causes her to feel regret. She and her father had never had much money, but she decides right then and there on giving him at least half of what she gets from Loki after their marriage is over.

Darcy exits the bathroom just as Loki is peeling off his undershirt, his back to her. The sight catches her by surprise, and she pauses for a brief second in the doorway to the bathroom to watch. Yeah, Loki is a pain in her backside, but gods be damned if she's not going to take a moment to appreciate his. She had been unaware of the well-built figure he was hiding until now. He wasn't at all bulky with muscles like Thor, but had more of a lean, wiry build - his body narrowing in an upside down triangle shape from his shoulders to his waist. His back muscles grow taught as he reaches above his head to pull on a clean undershirt, and Darcy lets out a low whistle, unashamed.

Loki turns around, popping an eyebrow in question, and Darcy laughs unabashedly, "Sorry, just admiring the view."

It's only then that he seems to notice what _she_ is wearing, and he gives her a long look, up and down. Suddenly Darcy feels more than a little exposed in her form-fitting nightgown, and she folds her arms across her chest.

"I believe two can play that game, Miss Lewis," Loki says, his gaze lingering on her body before finally meeting her eyes, "Unless you're suddenly feeling uncomfortable?"

Darcy rolls her eyes, walking over towards the bed and chucking a pillow at him as she pulls out the covers. That smug bastard knows how to suck the fun out of just about anything, Darcy decides, shooting him an unamused glance. He catches the pillow with ease from the other side of the bed, and she can hear him chuckling darkly as they both get in on opposite sides.

"Goodnight, Miss Lewis," Loki says quietly after they both lay in the darkness for a few minutes.

"Goodnight, asshole," Darcy grumbles back without looking. Even though she's still mad at him for objectifying her, she has to admit to herself that she _was_ guilty of doing it first. She swears she can hear a muffled laugh from the other side of the bed, and despite it all, she finds a small grin pulling up the corners of her mouth as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

When they wake up in the morning, Darcy finds that she has rolled over marginally closer to Loki in the middle of the night. In fact, for almost the entire next month, they seem to end up closer and closer than the night before. They've never been close enough that their bodies have touched, although Darcy has woken with her hand precariously close to his on more than a few occasions. Neither one brings this up - instead, one will just subtly scoot farther away in the morning before the other one has a chance to notice.

\---

About six weeks into his marriage to Darcy Lewis, Loki is in the middle of another palace counsel meeting, once again sitting idly and wishing he were anywhere else. Lately, Darcy has been busy helping Jane plan her wedding celebration, and he feels as though he hasn't seen her in a while, even though they still share a bed every night. Under usual circumstances, he might consider this a blessing...but a small part of him almost _misses_ getting into arguments with that spit-fire mortal. He doesn't have many friends, and before all this he usually spent time alone. Oddly enough, he's grown used to Darcy's company, loving to engage her wits in arguments despite the fact that it usually ends up driving one or both of them up the wall.

"Loki," Odin adresses him, snapping him out of his reverie, "Tell me finding an Asgardian groom for the Jotun princess is still at the top of your list of priorities? Negotiations with Jotunheim are terse enough already. I need you to make sure our deal does not collapse in on itself."

"Nothing to worry about, father," Loki assures Odin, "She will be in attendance for Thor's wedding celebration in a few weeks, correct? I will speak with her then, and speed up negotiations. Have a little faith."

Odin grunts, and Loki sighs. For as long as he can remember, he's spent so much of his life trying to please the All-Father. As hard as he tries, nothing will ever live up to Odin's expectations - though he has to admit marrying Darcy Lewis most certainly did not help his case. He taps his fingers rhythmically on the table as Odin diverts his attention to another member of the counsel.

Suddenly, the large doors to the counsel room burst open, and Frigga comes running forth, "Loki! I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but I must speak with Loki urgently."

Loki practically leaps up from his chair, taking any chance he can get to be excused from the boring counsel meeting. He follows his mother out into the hallway, and she reaches for his arm in a cautious embrace as she says, "It's Darcy. She's gone to Midgard."

"What?" Loki asks, full of confusion. He had just seen her earlier this morning upon waking. Instantly, his mind races to the treasure room, and he wonders if she has stolen anything and somehow found her way back to Earth. If that is the case, he is going to hunt her down until -

"Her father is gravely ill," Frigga explains, and Loki is even more confused, "She received word from one of our Midgardian messengers this morning. Heimdal has opened the Bifrost for her travel - she has gone to visit him on his deathbed."

"Oh," Loki states plainly, "That's all?"

The look on Frigga's face is one of shock and disappointment, "What do you mean, 'that is all'? She is your wife! I should think a month and a half would be time enough for you to understand that your duties as a husband are to be with her in her time of need. If not, you disappoint me."

Loki swallows hard, a serious look on his face. Disappointing his father was one thing - disappointing his mother is another entirely. And of course, she's right. He feels ashamed for not have jumping to that conclusion first - it comes across too strongly that he doesn't care. The exact opposite of the illusion he has been attempting to create all this time.

"I apologize, mother," Loki responds sincerely, "I did not think before I spoke. I'll go to her immediately."

With the help of Heimdal, Loki is able to locate Darcy in New Mexico. He prefers to travel not by Bifrost, but by his magic, using a teleportation technique. Loki has never been inside a Midgardian hospital before, but the halls are quiet as the moonlight casts shadows on the floor, the soft hum of machines beeping all around him. The feel is a bit unnerving, and he plans to find Darcy and bring her home as quickly as possible.

Loki hears her crying before he sees her. He follows the sound to the last doorway at the end of the hall, and he silently pushes it open a crack to look inside. Darcy is kneeling at her father's bedside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her father is unresponsive, and a quick glance at his charts by the door tell Loki that he's been in a car accident. Loki has never seen Darcy like this before, and he is stunned into silence as he watches from the doorway.

"Please, please stay with me, dad," Darcy pleads quietly, her voice wavering, "You can't go yet. I have money now, I'll buy you some place nice to live in, with a big porch and a swing like you always wanted, so you can watch the sunset...just please don't leave me."

Loki stands in the doorway, transfixed by the sight in front of him. He doesn't feel it's his place to interrupt, so he watches quietly as Darcy sits and cries, begging her father to cling to life. When the machine beside his bed finally flatlines twenty minutes later, Darcy lets out an anguished sob, burying her head into the sheets. Loki feels an odd heartache at the scene before him - a wave of sympathy washes over his entire body, and he doesn't know how to react. She's still holding on to her father's hand, crying into the bed when Loki decides to cautiously approach her.

"Darcy, I'm so sorry," He says quietly, placing a hand on her trembling shoulders. He doesn't know what else to say.

Darcy jumps slightly at his appearance, looking up at him with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She sniffles, her eyes still watering as she stands up and faces him, "This is your fault!" Her voice is raw and scratchy as she speaks, pointing an accusatory finger into his chest, "If I hadn't agreed to marry you, I could have been here for him! I could have saved him!"

Loki holds up his hands in surrender, his heart beating in the hollow of his throat as he lets her continue to take out her anger on him. She looks like a wounded animal, defensively trying to hold her ground while tending to her cuts and bruises, and Loki can see the pain etched clearly across her face. She is bitter, and she is lonely, and she is grieving - emotions Loki is familiar with - and he knows better than to argue with her now.

She angrily backs him into the wall, screaming as she punches him in the chest with every word, "This is all - " _punch._ " - your - " _punch._ " - FAULT!" _punch._

With the final word he grasps her arm, pulling her in close as she sobs into his chest, her shoulders heaving with every breath. Loki holds her tight, letting her cry until she can no longer find the tears. And they stand there in the darkness, he with one hand cradling the back of her head and the other around her waist, and she wrapped in his embrace, whispering over and over again in her hysteria: "He's gone."

\---

He stays with her and attends the funeral a few days later. It's an incredibly small affair, and not many people are in attendance. He hasn't asked, because Darcy has said barely anything the last couple of days, but he wonders if perhaps her father was the only family member she had left.

Somewhere along the line, between seeing Darcy grieve for her father and now, something has changed for Loki. He hasn't given it much thought until now, but during the past month and a half with Darcy, she's managed to crawl under his skin and stay there in a way that isn't entirely annoying. That's when Loki recognizes a feeling he wasn't ever sure he was capable of having towards Darcy Lewis - he actually cares about her. He's _actually concerned_ for the well-being of this little, loud-mouthed mortal who likes to push his buttons and sarcastically curse in his face. It's certainly not love, but he cannot definitively say it is hate, either.

Their first night back on Asgard, and Darcy still hasn't said a word. She sits on the edge of their bed, her knees tucked up under her chin with a soulful look on her face, and Loki sighs with a hint of sympathy, not used to her silence. It's odd how the the very thing he wished would cease no more than two months ago is now the thing he craves the most out of her - conversation.

"What happened to your mother?" He asks quietly, coming to sit down next to her on the bed. She sits in silence for another minute before turning to face him, meeting his patient gaze.

"She left my dad and me when I was little," Darcy replies, and it's the longest sentence Loki has heard from her in over a week. The sound of her voice is oddly comforting in its familiarity, though Loki knows he's not the one who needs comforting the most tonight.

"My dad has always been there for me," She continues, her eyes welling up slightly, " _Was_ always there for me. He taught me how to ride a bike, how to catch lightning bugs, how to do my calculus homework. He spent almost everything we had to make sure I went to college. I was...hoping to repay him with some of the money I'd be getting out of this whole affair. I know the money wouldn't be entirely honest, but...I thought, hey, at least it's something, right?"

She smiles and whimpers through her tears, a sound of self-pity, and Loki gives her a funny look, "You're not as greedy as you come across, you know."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm still in this for the heaping pile of jewels and treasure at the end!" Darcy lets out a small laugh, sniffling slightly, "I just thought I could help my dad out along the way, too. You know, paying it forward and all. And also I'm...sorry I hit you," Darcy apologizes, guiltily looking down at her feet, "When I was yelling at you in the hospital. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I understand," Loki says simply, "And I forgive you. Only if you indulge me and tell me more about this Midgardian tradition of catching lightning bugs."

She laughs a little, telling him all about what lightning bugs are and the proper techniques for catching them. That conversation slowly leads into another, and soon they are up all night swapping stories from their childhoods. From then on, the night is filled with happy memories and nostalgic recollections - they learn more about each other than they ever have before. It's the first conversation that they've ever had without a single argument, and Loki briefly remembers thinking what a miracle it is.

When the early rays of dawn first break in the morning, Loki awakens without remembering at what point he had fallen asleep. And as he blinks wearily, he realizes that his arm is wrapped around Darcy. Her backside is pressed against him, and she is curled up like a cat and sleeping soundly. Loki doesn't know when or how they got into this position, but it's not the first time he's woken up closer to her than he thought - though this time is definitely the closest. As he silently unwraps his arm from her waist and prepares to scoot farther away, she suddenly stops him, reaching up and grabbing his arm before he can fully retract it.

"Stay," She whispers, her voice groggy and still full of sleep.

Loki blinks, surprised at her request. _This is new,_ He thinks, remembering all the mornings they have hastily tried to scoot away from each other without the other one knowing. But he is tired, and he is lonely too, and sometimes sleeping with a warm body next to yours is exactly what the heart calls for. He does not worry about the implications as he nestles back in closer to her and wraps his arm securely around her waist. Instead, he closes his eyes and falls into the most sound sleep he has ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

When Darcy wakes with Loki's arm around her the next morning, she doesn't object. In fact, she doesn't object when they subsequently wind up in similar entanglements every morning after.

It isn't that she necessarily _likes_ Loki, per say. To be fair, she can't say she hates him either. They'd spent the first month and a half of their marriage bickering and arguing, driving each other crazy with petty fights and disagreements. She's come to view him as a sparring partner, more than anything, and enjoys those little moments when a simple conversation with him will turn into a showcase of differences. But ever since her father died, she's come to appreciate Loki's presence just a little bit more.

He didn't have to engage her in conversation that night on the bed - but he did anyway. Darcy thinks it was only because she had been making him uncomfortable with her silence, and he just wanted things back the way they were. She doesn't want to delude herself - why would Loki ever care more about her than he has to? He had made it quite clear from the start that he found her to be insufferable. He was simply doing the decent thing - what any rational person might do - and making sure she wouldn't jump off a bridge in her grief. He was only playing his part: the husband worried about his wife. And Darcy didn't expect anything else, really. But as they shared stories and secrets from their childhood that night, Darcy suspected it was because he was lonely, and he too missed their banter. Nothing more, nothing less. But Darcy appreciated it all the same.

That's why she doesn't read too much into it when they start waking up cuddled next to each other in the mornings. _Bodies crave other bodies to sleep with, that's all it is,_ she rationalizes, and she knows the only reason he snuggles in close to her is because he is a man, and she is a woman, and they are sharing the same bed every night. At least, that's how she views it. There's definitely no love involved - it's simply two people who miss the feeling of a warm person to sleep next to, so they take what they've been given. Although, she has to admit to herself that Loki has the perfect body type for cuddling: long and lean, with strong arms that wrap around her waist in a way that isn't constricting, but still feels protective. And he smells so damn good. _Yeah, definitely no love involved,_ She thinks again, this time in a more convincing tone.

Darcy spends a lot of her time lately helping Jane prepare for her upcoming wedding celebration - she hasn't seen much of Asgard beyond Loki's quarters and Jane's quarters, actually. There are colors schemes to choose, cakes to taste, music to select, and most importantly, gowns to try on. Admittedly, this all would be much more fun for Darcy if she was the one in charge of all the decisions. Instead, she comes for moral support and to offer her opinions when she has them. It's a taxing job, but it's standard maid of honor protocol. They did the same thing for Jane's wedding on Earth, only on a much smaller scale.

As she makes her way towards Jane's chambers (this time to pick out the FINAL design of Jane's wedding gown), she's stopped short by Frigga as she passes her in the halls.

"Darcy, my dear!" Frigga exclaims warmly, "Just the woman I was hoping to run into."

Darcy smiles but bows her head slightly, still feeling like she owes Frigga a more formal greeting, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh sweet child," Frigga says, holding her hands fondly, "I've actually come here today to do something for you." Darcy looks at the woman curiously as she continues, "You've spent so much time helping Jane with all of her preparation, that you've barely had a minute to relax since you've been here. I could see the marks of stress etched across your face from down the hall."

"That bad, huh?" Darcy jokes, but she knows what Frigga is saying rings a bell of truth.

Frigga laughs politely, "I know the look because I've become quite familiar with it on my own face. You deserve a day to relax with your husband and forget all of your worries. I've noticed the two of you barely have time for one another in the midst of this chaotic wedding reception planning. I've already spoken with Jane - we'll be able to manage without your fabulous input for one day I'm sure. I've arranged a surprise for you."

Darcy raises an eyebrow. A surprise? With Loki? "You really shouldn't have."

"It's the least I can do for you, my daughter," Frigga smiles affectionately, and Darcy feels her heart swell with a weird mix of appreciation and guilt, "Now go, Loki will be meeting you by the stables in the garden."

Darcy is hesitant at first - she's never really been alone with Loki outside of their bedroom since they've been married, let alone out together in the middle of the day on what sounded very much like a _date_. She finds her way down to the stables, recalling the path she took those long three months ago. The sun is shining bright overhead, and there is a warm breeze blowing through the fruit trees when she sees Loki standing by the stables, guiding out his horse. He's dressed in his riding clothes, black, greens, and golds, and he's unaware of her presence as she approaches.

"So your mom's setting us up on dates now, huh?" Darcy says as she comes up behind him.

Loki turns his head calmly, not surprised by her sudden appearance at all, "So it would seem. But then, that's my mother for you, always the intuitive one. If she even gets the slightest sense that we're not together enough, she'll do something to remedy it. We're going to be riding out to the Royal Water Gardens today. She wants you to see more of the kingdom, apparently. She's even packed a picnic lunch for us, if you can believe it."

"Your mom is awesome," Darcy comments, gently petting Gyda, "And it's probably for the best we get out and look like we're having a fun time together. For appearances sake and all that jazz, right?"

"Right," Loki answers, perhaps a little too quickly, "For appearances sake. That reminds me...my mother wanted you to have your own horse."

He walks towards the neighboring stable door and unlocks it, leading out a beautiful chestnut brown stallion with a white triangle on his forehead. Darcy's mouth pops open in surprise, "He's for me?"

"He is," Loki confirms, letting Darcy take the reigns, "One of the kingdom's finest, bred only for the royal family. What shall you name him?"

"He looks like a 'Chuck' to me," Darcy replies after giving the horse a long hard look.

"Chuck?" Loki asks with a hint of a sneer, "You couldn't have picked something slightly more regal? You are not insulting this majestic animal by naming it something as common as - "

"Ah, ah, ah!" Darcy chides, holding up one finger, "My horse, I get to name him. And his name is Chuck. Look, he already likes it."

The horse neighs quietly in approval as Darcy pets his neck. Darcy shoots Loki a smug grin and he sighs, but she can tell by the way the corners of his mouth are crinkling that he still finds it amusing. She saddles up, and the pair of them are soon off, galloping through the gardens and down into open fields. They pass a few people on their way, workers, gardeners, citizens of Asgard. Everyone they ride by raises their hand to wave at the royal couple, and Darcy eagerly smiles back in reply. Small children climb onto their fathers' backs just to get a glimpse. Darcy grins as she waves, even blowing one small boy a friendly kiss. He squeals in delight as they ride by, and Darcy laughs joyfully. _This is already shaping up to be a much better day than staying cooped up inside going over wedding dress designs for the billionth time,_ Darcy thinks gratefully. She is positively eating up all the attention, and she's not the least bit ashamed.

"You seem to be quite a hit with the locals," Loki comments with approval as soon as Darcy's horse is riding alongside his.

"What can I say?" Darcy asks, flipping her hair in mock vanity as Loki rolls his eyes, the tiniest hint of a smirk playing up the corners of his mouth, "Everybody loves me."

\---

They ride on for another half hour, passing through a secluded woodland area. Birds chirp all around them, their calls blending together to form a sweet sounding melody. Wild flowers spring up from every direction, and Loki steals a glance at Darcy, her face full of wonder as they ride through the magical area. They ride under a canopy of trees, and once they pass through, it opens up into a beautiful glade, with a natural well full of the most crystal clear water known to the nine realms. A waterfall falls from rocks at the top, and it flows into the large spring pool before branching out into other, tinier pools of water.

"Welcome to the Royal Asgardian Water Gardens," Loki announces, a hint of pride in his voice. 

"It's beautiful," Darcy blinks in awe, jumping down off her horse and taking in the breathtaking site.

"I agree," Loki says, spreading out a picnic blanket for the two of them, "Thor and I used to come here as children."

"Was _this_ the place you were talking about that one night when we were talking about our childhoods? When you said Thor had dared you to do a backflip off the rocks, and you almost cracked open your skull?" Darcy asks, looking at Loki with amusement.

"The one and only," Loki says with a hint of annoyance at the particular memory, and Darcy laughs out loud in disbelief.

"Well then, screw the picnic!" Darcy says, her voice carrying a newfound spirit of adventure, "I dare you to do a backflip off those rocks into the pool."

Loki freezes where he stands, champagne bottle in hand, not sure if he had heard her correctly, "You're serious? You actually want to go swimming?"

"Mhm," Darcy replies assuredly, taking the champagne bottle out of his hand and taking a swig before putting it down, "Serious as a heart attack."

"I didn't bring any swim wear," Loki says, and he already knows Darcy won't allow it as an excuse by the look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't you want to redeem yourself from all those years ago?" Darcy asks, slipping off her shoe and dipping her toe into the pool of water, swirling it around. "Besides," she says, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she tugs at the buttons on her blouse, "Who said anything about needing a swimsuit? This is how we do it in the dog-days of summer down in New Mexico."

She unbuttons the rest of her blouse and slides it off, and Loki is caught transfixed by the sight. He isn't oblivious to the curves she usually hides under her clothes - he has woken up close enough to her to know exactly where her body ebbed and flowed like waves. And he _knows_ Darcy Lewis is a physically attractive woman - he had known it ever since meeting her on Midgard. Although, her fiery and seemingly rude personality had initially gotten in the way of him truly enjoying all of her. But things are different now - and Loki briefly wonders if he should avert his gaze. The woman is doing wicked things to his imagination, and only a part of him wishes she would stop.

Before long, she is standing there in her undergarments, gazing at him expectantly, "Well? What...you afraid of a little skin?"

Loki meets her gaze, spurred on by the taunt, "Hardly."

He strips off his riding shirt and undershirts with ease. She gives him a low whistle, reminiscent of the one she gave him all those months ago the second night they spent together. He eyes her up and down in response, cocking an eyebrow suggestively, only this time she does not hide her body from him. He's grinning as he runs up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he plunges into the water, carrying her with him.

Darcy squeals with shock and revenge as she breaks the surface of the water after being submerged, pushing her wet hair out of her face, "Oh, you are _so_ gunna get it."

"You have me positively shaking with fear, Miss Lewis," Loki mocks her, and she splashes him with as much water as she can manage to lift out of the pool.

Darcy succeeds in dunking Loki once, though he will never admit that he let her - the look on her face was too priceless when she finally achieved the feat. The rest of the afternoon is spent full of swimming and splashing, and Loki can hardly remember a time in his life since childhood when he had had felt so carefree. They jump off the rocks into the cool clear water, each one competing with the other to pull off the greatest trick. Loki is impressed with Darcy - he hasn't known too many women _or_ men to be brave enough to jump from that kind of height, let alone pull off the kinds of dives Darcy is. Ultimately Loki wins their little competition with a triple backwards somersault (Darcy had gotten angry and called him a cheater for using his magic to help), but Loki swears he's honest in winning with a sneaky grin that says otherwise.

They are laying out on the rocks under the late afternoon sun before they ride home, both worn out from their day in the water - but it's the good kind of worn out, the kind that leaves your body humming with endorphins, feeling wholly complete and satisfied. Loki's eyes are closed, and next to him he hears Darcy sit up on the rocks.

"Loki?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" he responds lazily, his eyes still shut.

"Thank you," She replies.

"Don't thank me, thank my mother," Loki says with a yawn, dismissing her, "She's the one responsible for all of this."

She is silent for a few minutes after that. When she doesn't respond, he peeks up at her, noticing her content gaze on the water and surrounding glade below them. She looks lost in thought, but there is a hint of appreciation in her face, as well as another emotion that Loki can't quite place...

"Not all of it," Darcy says, her voice quiet and warm, and hinting at something else entirely, "So thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy can't remember shaking so many hands in her life. She stretches out her wrist after an hour and winces, fully accepting the fact that she'll probably have full-fledged arthritis before the night is over. Loki notices and leans over to whisper in her ear, "The worst part is that we haven't even met _half_ of the guests yet."

Darcy groans loudly and Loki shushes her with half of a laugh. He's right though - for as long as Darcy can see down the enormous hallway, guests and dignitaries from across the realms are still filing into the grand ceremony room to celebrate Jane and Thor's wedding. Darcy stops bothering to keep track of who is who after the tenth guest. _It's not like it'll make a difference in nine months from now, anyway,_ She reasons, just nodding her head and smiling whenever some new dignitary shakes her hand with an introduction.

The only thing that makes standing in the hallway and shaking hands like a robot worthwhile is Loki. He'll make snide comments about certain guests behind their back, whispering secrets and gossip about them to Darcy. "There's the crown prince of Vanaheim," Loki whispers to Darcy before the royalty approaches, "He's betrothed to the daughter of a neighboring kingdom, but she doesn't know he's already sleeping with her sister."

"Scandalous," Darcy whispers, eyes wide with surprise. She shakes the hand of the prince as he approaches, and Darcy wiggles her eyebrows at Loki. He elbows her slightly to tell her to knock it off, but his mouth is twitching with a barely detectable grin. They have the same sense of humor, Darcy has discovered while living with him. It's dry, sarcastic, and even a little condescending. Before she got to know him better, he was always condescending towards her, and she would always fight back. Now they joke together, laughing with each other instead of at. It's an unexpected change, but definitely not an unpleasant one. Darcy grins as Loki continues to make fun of the stuck-up guests behind their backs.

At some point, the guests all file into the the hall, and Darcy and Loki are reunited with Jane and Thor at the head table. Jane smiles at Darcy, and Thor comes up to envelop her in a bear hug before they take their seats.

"Don't get too comfortable," Loki warns Darcy as she slumps into the comfortable chair and sighs, "We still have to sit through congratulatory speeches from every dignitary as well as the presentation of the gifts before the celebration can begin."

"Ugh," Darcy groans under her breath, "I'm going to need some alcohol for this."

"That can be arranged, actually," Loki comments, snapping his fingers as a servant comes from behind them to pour their glasses full, "I believe I'll be requiring the assistance of one or two drinks before this night is over, as well."

Darcy is well on her way to becoming trashed by the end of the second course of dinner. She's always done incredibly well at holding her liqueur (she was the shot-taking champion at any frat-party she went to in college, even showing up the beefy jocks who thought they could beat a little girl), but this Asgardian alcohol is something else entirely. _This shit's definitely designed for the gods,_ She thinks. She's feeling woozy, tipsy, and completely carefree as she eats her meal and socializes with countless guests who come up to introduce themselves to her.

Once dinner winds down and the band begins to play more loudly, a familiar face approaches both Loki and Darcy.

"Fandral!" Darcy calls out in greeting, perhaps a little to excitedly due to the alcohol in her system. Fandral's blue eyes seem to shine brightly under the dim lighting, and he tousles his dirty blonde hair out of his face as he beams at her. Darcy's stomach does a little flip - Fandral is _definitely_ easy on the eyes, especially now after three full glasses of mead.

"Lady Darcy, you look lovely this evening," He bows in front of the couple as he take Darcy's hand in his own, "Might I steal this vixen from you for a while Loki? I'd love to bring her back to our table so Sif and Hogun might get to know her a little better. And by 'know her a little better' I can't guarantee I don't mean 'see how well she fares in a drinking contest.'"

Darcy doesn't even wait for Loki to give a response as she leaps out of her chair, excited to party with Fandral and his friends. "Sorry, Lokes - L - Loki!" She stutters, giggling slightly, "Catch ya later!"

Loki rolls her eyes, but Darcy is already bounding down the steps, hand in hand with Fandral towards his table. He honestly does not mind though - he has business of his own to take care of before the night is over.

\---

Loki finds the Jotun princess sitting near the right side of the hall, her gaze cool as she takes in her surroundings. He approaches her with a modest bow, "Princess Asta of Jotunheim?"

She looks up at him, her long blonde hair swishing as she turns to meet his gaze. She is wearing a low-cut, ice blue gown, and she stands to take Loki's hand in greeting, "You must be the prince who decided he was too good for my hand in marriage."

Loki blinks in shock, but recovers quickly, "My lady, I assure you that was not the case at all - "

Asta giggles, and the sound is musical and genuine, "I'm only giving you a hard time Prince Loki. I've heard all about your circumstance. Though I believe our fathers have had a harder time accepting it."

Loki exhales a sigh of relief. He had anticipated dealing with a jaded woman, though Asta is turning out to be much more agreeable than he could have ever imagined, "Yes, let's just say the All-Father might have burst a blood vessel or two after hearing I was unavailable to carry out his plans."

Asta laughs again, this time more politely, and she offers Loki a glass of mead at her table. He graciously accepts and takes a sip, feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread through his chest. It's easily his fifth drink of the night, and he's starting to feel the effects. Asta interlocks her arm through Loki's as they walk through the hall, guests mingling all around them, "I think what you've done is incredibly brave. And romantic. Marrying for love is not so common amongst royalty in the realms, and yet both Asgardian princes have managed to accomplish it."

Loki swallows and nods his head, not wanting to betray the secret that it was hardly the case at all, and he just did not want to be shipped off to Jotunheim. He changes the subject, "I take it then that you do not have a suiter?"

"No," Asta replies wistfully, "Perhaps one day soon."

"Perhaps one day sooner than you think," Loki says, ready to spring his plan into action, "In fact, I'd love to introduce you to a member of the Warrior's Three and a close friend of mine, Fandral. I believe the two of you might get along well."

Asta blushes, "That's very kind of you. I've heard marvelous things about your warriors."

"Now, if only I can find him," Loki grins down at her, and then back up to scan the crowds, "He has dirty blonde hair, a devilish smile..."

"He wouldn't be the one whom your wife is dancing with?" Asta asks with hesitation, looking just past Loki's shoulder to the right, "Or _on_ , I should say..."

Loki turns to see that Darcy Lewis is indeed practically grinding on Fandral in the middle of the crowded dance floor, swishing her hips back and forth. Loki is making his way towards them before a second thought pops into his head, dragging Asta behind him by the hand.

\---

_-Minutes earlier-_

Darcy slams down her fifth drink of the night, and the crowd around her cheers wildly. She's just beaten Sif in a chugging competition, and both Hogun and Fandral slap her appreciatively on the back.

"Atta girl," Fandral beams, coming to sit down next to her. He sits close, and Darcy notices how nice he smells. That's when she realizes just how long it's been since she's been with a man, and she scoots in closer to him in her drunkeness, so that her arm is resting against his. Sif wipes her mouth, looking at Darcy across the table with respect, "It's not often I'm bested in any drinking game. You impress me, Lady Darcy."

Darcy's grin stretches to her ears. If she was tipsy before, she is more than drunk by now. The alcohol feels nice and warm, like it's coursing through her veins, making her feel liberated. She keeps glancing up to look at Loki, but notices he's no longer in his seat. She doesn't know why she wants so desperately to find him, but she's too drunk to find a logical reason anyway.

"So, Darcy," Sif asks, leaning in close, "Do tell us what it's like to be married to the God of Mischief? I've heard he puts that silvertongue of his to greater use than just spinning webs of lies."

The table laughs, and Darcy fidgets nervously at the cut of her gown. _We haven't had sex though. Why haven't we had sex, again?_ She wonders to herself, her thoughts a drunken mess, _Oh, right, because we don't actually love each other._

"Um, great!" Darcy lies through her teeth, "Yeah, that silvertongue...it gets wild."

 _Where did Loki go? God, I wish he was here. Why do I wish he was here so much?_ She is wondering again. There is too much alcohol in her body, and her head is spinning, and her thoughts float away from her before she has a chance to grab onto them. That's when she spots him across the room, arm in arm with the most gorgeous blonde she's ever laid eyes on. Loki laughs, and the woman touches his arm flirtatiously.

Darcy's stomach does a drop. Like a spark that lights a fire, a storm of jealously brews in Darcy, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that all of the alcohol is only fueling the fire. She doesn't stop to consider why it bothers her so much - it just does. She grabs Fandral's hand and pulls him up from his seat, his eyes wide with surprise.

"C'mon, pretty boy," Darcy slurs her words slightly as she glances angrily at Loki, "Let's dance."

\---

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Loki glares at her, pulling her apart from Fandral as soon as he reaches the pair. Asta is still behind him, waiting patiently.

Darcy whines, scowling at him, "Just having a little fun, _husband_. You should know all about that, right?" She shoots a poisonous stare straight at Asta.

"Well, I believe you've had enough fun for tonight," Loki replies condescendingly, grabbing her arm. The alcohol is making him feel angry, and the sight of Darcy dancing on Fandral has only made his temperament worse, "Excuse my wife, Princess Asta, she doesn't realize how much she's had to drink."

"Yeah, that's right _blondie_ ," Darcy slurs her words bitterly as she tries to step towards Asta before Loki stops her with one arm, "I'm his _wife!_ "

"Darcy, darling," Loki replies, his voice tense as he explains, "This is Princess Asta of Jotunheim. I was hoping I might introduce her to Fandral."

At that, Fandral steps forward, taking Asta's hand in his own and kissing the top. Asta blushes, and soon the pair are oblivious to Loki and Darcy as they begin their own conversation. Darcy glares angrily at Asta before leveling her gaze at Loki, and Loki swears he's never seen her so drunk or so upset.

"We've both had a fair bit too much to drink tonight," Loki says, his words only taking on a light slur as he pulls Darcy by the arm towards the door, "I'm calling it a night before you manage to create an even bigger scene."

"Me? Cause a scene?!" Darcy yells incredulously, and a few people stop and stare at the couple. Loki puts on a very forced smile, but he waits until they've exited from the hall to continue arguing with her. They bicker the entire way down to his chambers, the first real fight they've had in weeks.

\---

"Just because you're setting up the Jotun lady with a new husband doesn't mean you get to flirt with her first!" Darcy yells, unclipping her hair angrily and throwing the pin onto the bed. Her mind is fuzzy and she knows she's had too much to drink to be talking like this, but that doesn't stop her. "We're supposed to at least _act_ like we're married, you know!"

"So is that why you decided to _grind_ on Fandral like some sort of animal in heat?" Loki spits back, his voice rising with anger as he turns to face her. Darcy has never been one to back down from a fight, not even when drunk, and especially not with Loki...and she's not going to start now.

"Can you blame me?!" Darcy fires back, pointing a finger into his chest as she steps closer to him, "I haven't been fucked in who knows how long, and I won't be able to until this whole thing is all over, thank you very much!"

"You're ridiculous," Loki sneers, rolling his eyes, "And jealous."

"I am not!" Darcy says defiantly, but she feels his words tumble through her mind and slowly register. Is she jealous? Is that what she felt in her intoxicated stupor, watching as Loki walked hand in hand with the princess? "Me being jealous would require me to actually like you! You're the one who's jealous!"

"You're delusional," Loki scoffs, "You're nothing more than a pawn in my game. You insult me by assuming otherwise."

Darcy feels the sting of his words on her heart. He's towering above her now, his cool blue eyes piercing into hers. Despite everything, and in her intoxicated state, Darcy feels her stomach flip at the way he's looking right at her - his gaze dominating and determined. Their noses are almost touching as she seethes, "I hate you!" _Lies_ , screams her drunken brain.

She watches as his eyes narrow, and she swears he's going to fight back until a different emotion flickers across his face. He opens his mouth, and she braces herself for the verbal attack, but what happens next catches her completely off guard. She doesn't even have time to register what's happening, because in one swift movement, he is reaching out and pulling her face towards his, their lips meeting with so much angry passion it almost takes her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to break this one up. the cliffhanger will definitely be picking right up where it leaves off in the next chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy doesn't even think. She only feels. She is drunk, and she is aroused, and Loki is right in front of her and _god_ does he taste divine when his lips meet hers. Like the leather and mint smell she has come to associate with him, it is on his breath and it is intoxicating, and Darcy feels her mind slipping as she gives into her senses.

 _This is happening,_ Her mind replays the only coherent thought over and over again as she kisses him back furiously, _Oh my god, this is actually happening..._

She drags her teeth across his lower lip, nipping and pulling, and Loki responds with a low growl. His hands leave her face as he grasps at her hips, hiking up her gown and pulling her up around his waist with ease. Darcy wraps her legs around him, her hair falling around his face as she bends her head and deepens the kiss with such frenzied passion she fears she might burst if she stops.

Every movement is fast and frantic and full of need as Loki hastily guides them back towards the bed. They're both after one thing right now, and Darcy knows this isn't going to end with one last chaste kiss and a 'goodnight' - nor does she want it to. It seems like she only blinks once before she is laying flat on her back, Loki kneeling above her and tearing off her gown.

"Hey," She whines, a small portion of her brain concerned for the expensive fabric he is ripping off her body. Her thoughts are still foggy from the drinks, and a part of her knows this should not be the biggest thing to be concerned about at this moment, but she can't help thinking it as she watches him toss it carelessly to the side. She's laying underneath him in nothing but her underwear now - a set of her favorite purple lace garments.

"Don't worry," Loki breathes, his voice low and gravelly as he peels off his own clothing until he's left only wearing his pants, "I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you ten more for every one I have the pleasure of taking off your ravishing body."

"Too much talk," Darcy complains, slurring her words as she reaches up and pulls his face back down towards hers. Loki meets her lips with fervent enthusiasm, pushing and pulling until Darcy opens her mouth for him. His tongue flicks against hers, and he begins rocking his hips against her pelvis to the same rhythm as his tongue. This drives Darcy wild, and a small moan escapes her mouth before she pulls her head back and gasps at the sensation of his growing cock from under his trousers.

"God, _yes,_ " Darcy cries, her voice low and full of desire. She fumbles eagerly at the button of his pants, the alcohol getting in the way of her concentration. Loki reaches down to assist her, unbuttoning his pants with ease. He leans back down, kissing up her stomach with the swirl of his tongue. Darcy's breath hitches in her throat as he leaves his cool mark on her belly.

Loki looks down at her once he's kissed up her belly, on top of her breasts, and up the side of her neck - all the while Darcy shivers in response. Their eyes lock in a passionate, lust-fueled gaze, and there is a wicked gleam in Loki's eyes as he says, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Darcy has never been more turned on in her life. "No more foreplay," She agrees hastily, nodding her head. Her body is aching for his touch, and she whimpers as he latches two fingers under her underwear, pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the side.

She can feel him throbbing at her entrance, and she actually writhes in response. She wants this, but more importantly, she needs this - repercussions be damned come morning. Her hands reach behind him and claw at his broad shoulders, begging for him to hurry up. He lowers his head once more, and as his lips come swiftly to meet hers in another kiss, he slides into her.

Darcy gasps into his mouth as they kiss, her walls tightening around him as he pushes in deeper. It's been a while since she's had sex, and she knows she should go slow, but everything in her intoxicated brain is screaming _faster, faster, faster_. She arches her back, bucking against him as he fills her up, and when he pulls out sharply, she breaks their kiss to sob out his name.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Loki says, his voice strained as he pounds back into her and she groans with pleasure, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." His words float over Darcy's head as he pulls out of her again, and she is lost to the sensation and the need for more. This is not love making, this is not even sex - this is lust-fueled, intoxicated fucking, and they both are acting with desire as he continues to grind into her.

Soon he is rocking against her, and all Darcy can think is how much she too has wanted this, more so than she ever knew was possible. Darcy's nails dig into his backside as his tempo increases. She lets Loki drive into her as she wraps her legs around him and thrusts her hips up to meet him, the two of them pushing against each other so rapidly now the bed begins to rock with them. She hasn't been fucked this good since she can ever remember, and it isn't long before her breathing becomes staggered as she begins to lose herself. Her climax is building quicker than she can keep up with, and Loki can sense it. He grasps her hips, angling himself deeper inside her with a final thrust, and it sends Darcy completely over the edge.

Darcy chokes back a sob, stars bursting behind her eyes as a wave of euphoria hits her. She clenches around him, crying out his name over and over again, and Loki tilts his head back as he comes at the vocalization of her passion. She closes her eyes shut tight, feeling the mixture of exhaustion and alcohol seep behind her eyelids, still not ready to unwrap her arms from Loki's back as she floats down from her high. Her mind is drifting, not concerned with anything but the feeling of the comforting pressure Loki applies as he collapses on top of her. And she is so, _so_ tired...

They are both fast asleep before either one can say a word.

\---

When Loki wakes up, he is groggy and disoriented. The light seems too bright streaming in from his windows, and he squints as he adjusts to his surroundings. That's when he notices Darcy Lewis next to him, tangled in the bed sheets, sleeping only in her lacey, purple bra.

 _Oh,_ He thinks, the events from last night slowly coming back to him, _that happened._

He can't even remember what spurred it on - though the consumption of alcohol definitely played a huge factor. He wasn't completely drunk...at least, not as drunk as she had been. He remembers being so angry with her, watching as she danced on Fandral, her hips grinding against his. He remembers the look on her face as he pulled her away from Fandral, the way she screamed at him the entire way down to his chambers...the way she screamed his name, shaking in her orgasm. He remembers just how beautiful she looked despite it all, her face flushed red and her hair tumbling wildly across her shoulders.

He remembers thinking that, for him, this had been a long time coming.

He'll never admit it out loud, but his affections for Darcy Lewis have reached a new level. She has enraptured him, both body and mind, and he's afraid he might be falling for the mortal girl after all. _This was not supposed to happen,_ He berates himself. He's not even sure he _wants_ it to happen. This is not part of the plan, after all. The worst part is...he is absolutely certain she does not feel the same way, even after the sex.

What was that comment he had made in the heat of their passionate throes last night? Something about buying her more dresses for every one he has the pleasure of undressing from her after this? Loki groans to himself. Of course this will never happen again. Darcy had been pretty drunk, but she hadn't made any comments of her own indicating she wanted to further their relationship.

Loki feels like a fool. He had let his guard down in a moment of weakness, having been liberated by the alcohol and fueled by the tension he had felt between them for weeks. He cannot expect her to possibly feel the same way - she has made it quite clear she is only sticking around for her reward of jewels at the end. How can he possibly expect anything more from her? What happened last night is only the result of two people releasing a storm of sexual tension. He reasons it will be easier to hide his emotions, and better to end things with Darcy now before they get too complicated.

This is nothing more than a mistake.

\---

_Oh, fuck._

Darcy's first thoughts upon waking are laced with profanities. She opens her eyes, her head feeling like a jackhammer is cracking its way through her skull. This is why she doesn't like to drink, though she can never remember that while she's drinking. She rubs her eyes until she sees stars behind them, and when she blinks them open again, the light is still too bright, and her head is still pounding. _What the hell happened last night?_ She thinks groggily, stretching out her arms and legs and feeling the soreness ache through her joints. That's when she notices two things.

One, Loki is no where to be seen.

And two, she is completely naked, save for her bra.

Darcy glances cautiously over towards the dresser and sees that her purple underwear is hanging precariously off the edge. She gets up and slowly walks over to them, and as she holds them in front of her face before putting them back on, her eyes widen in realization. She walks back towards the bed, and slowly her memories come tumbling back into her brain piece by piece - like a movie that keeps cutting to black - and she can only register certain moments.

 _There was the wedding celebration,_ She recalls, racking her brain, _And sooo much alcohol. Goddamn, Lewis, go easier on the alcohol next time. And then...let's see...something about Fandral. Loki was pissed about Fandral. But you were pissed about Loki and that blonde chick he was with, too. And somehow...oh god, somehow this all cumulated in a night of wild, drunken, jealous sex. Excellent._

Darcy sits on the edge of the bed and stretches her legs fully - she's more sore than she's ever been in her life, even after running that 10k with Jane a few years ago. And that is truly saying something. As far as the sex goes, she can remember digging her nails into Loki's broad, muscular back, the way his cool tongue swirled across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake...the way it felt when he finally finally fucked her, how she gasped and moaned and sobbed at the sensation. It had felt _good._

She can't deny that her feelings for Loki have taken a turn in the last few weeks. He is tall, dark, brooding and humorously sarcastic, and somewhere along the line Darcy has discovered in him a softer heart - especially for her, it seems. This combination of things has lead her to find him incredibly attractive, more so now than ever before. She catches herself staring at him whenever they are together, tracing his jawline with her eyes, wondering what it might be like to run her tongue across it (had she done that last night?). Sometimes she even catches herself thinking that they're actually in a real relationship, and this isn't all just pretend. Yeah, jewels and treasure are nice, but she wonders if maybe there's an option to get the best of both worlds out of this deal.

Darcy sits in bed, wondering how things might be different between them now after the sex. From what she remembers, Loki had seemed _really_ into it. _Maybe this isn't such a mistake after all,_ Darcy thinks hopefully, _Maybe we can give this a shot...actually make it work._

That's when Loki enters the room again. He is fully dressed for the day, carrying a coffee pot and two cups in his hands. Darcy leans back a little in the bed, feeling quite confident and sexy in her lingerie as she watches him set the cups down and pour them full.

"For your headache," Loki says, handing her a cup. He doesn't come to sit next to her in the bed - instead he goes back and leans against a nearby dresser, sipping from his own cup.

"How did you know I'd have a headache?" Darcy asks, eyeing him in a manner she hopes comes across as flirtatiously.

"Please," He responds, rolling his eyes, "I heard you out-drank Sif last night. There is no scenario in which you would wake up _without_ a headache come morning."

"Right," Darcy says slowly, nodding her head. They sit and drink in silence after that, neither one addressing the elephant in the room. An uncomfortable feeling slowly creeps into the atmosphere around them. Darcy cradles her coffee cup in her hands, looking down at the steaming dark liquid and seeing her distorted face reflected back. If she's going to propose she wants an actual relationship with Loki, now seems as good a time as any. She looks back up and begins cautiously, "So, about last night..."

Loki nods his head, setting his coffee cup down and folding his arms, standing up straighter, "I was meaning to talk to you about this."

 _Perfect,_ Darcy thinks, a small smile on her face as hope bubbles in her chest once more.

"I think it would be best to pretend like it didn't happen," Loki says solemnly, and all at once, it's as though the light of hope has been extinguished in one swift blow. Darcy's stomach instantly plummets to the floor, and an icy chill of rejection pumps through her veins.

 _Oh my god,_ Darcy thinks, feeling like the biggest idiot alive, _He doesn't want me. Of course he doesn't want me. This is no different than all of those mornings you've woken up cuddling together. You're an attractive woman, he's an attractive man...you had sex. This is no big deal to him. It doesn't mean anything._

"I was thinking the same," Darcy lies through her teeth, fidgeting with the sheets as she covers herself up a little more modestly. She feels mortified, embarrassed, and rejected...but she'll be damned before she lets him see those emotions.

"I've come to respect you, Darcy Lewis," Loki continues, his voice low and formal sounding as he meets her gaze, "I would be freezing away in Jotunheim right now if it weren't for you. I made a mistake last night engaging you in an activity that could have endangered our partnership for the rest of the year we have to spend together. I'm sorry."

 _Respect? An ACTIVITY? Partnership?_ Darcy feels the formality and stiffness of his words cut like a knife. She takes another sip of her coffee, swallowing hard, trying her best to conceal her true emotions. _Well, if that's the way he wants it,_ Darcy thinks with resignation, tucking away her feelings and pushing them aside as she puts on a brave face, _That's the way it's going to be. It was dumb to even think that things were going to be any different._

"Don't worry about it. It's not awkward unless you make it awkward, right? Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened."

"Thank you. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to take a moment to thank you for ALL the love I'm getting for this story, both here and on tumblr! I read everything you write about it, and it honestly means so much to me. It really does make me excited to eventually finish this story - it's gunna be a good one, promise :)
> 
> Anyway, keep the kind words and kudos coming! Thank you all so much for reading so far <3

Loki makes a point of sleeping on the couch in his living room every night afterwards.

"That's dumb, the bed is big enough for both of us, and it is _your bed_ ," Darcy had said, wishing he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Secretly she wishes in vain that he'll suddenly change his mind and want to come sleep near her again, but that's a scenario she knows better than to hope for.

"No, it's fine, really," Loki had replied, shaking his head, "I don't want to end up in any more...compromising positions. The couch is perfectly adequate."

They barely see each other after that. Sleeping and waking up in different rooms at different times doesn't exactly equate to synchronized schedules, anyway. For every day after their drunken sexcapade, they hardly ever talk to each other. In fact, Darcy makes it a point to avoid Loki as much as possible, just to avoid the awkwardness. She suspects he does the same. When they do run into each other - coming in and out of the bathroom, passing each other in the halls, coming to and from the kitchens or the gardens or the great halls - they only share a brief head nod and hello. Thankfully there are no social obligations which require them to interact or even be seen together. To top it all off, Darcy hasn't even seen Jane in over a month - since the night of her wedding celebration - because she and Thor had taken a extensive honeymoon. She is left alone quite suddenly with only her thoughts to keep her company, most all of them consumed by Loki.

This _kills_ Darcy. There's nothing she hates more than becoming so intimate with a person and then suddenly severing all contact...but she knows that in this case, it's for the best. She had started to listen to her heart over her head - the one rule she should have never broken. And, of course, it has only ended up in unrequited feelings and rejection. _Time to move on, Lewis,_ She sighs to herself with resignation, _Just accept the fact that this is the way it's going to be for the next eight months. The way it should have been the whole damn time._

That's why when Loki approaches her suddenly in the gardens - almost a month to the day after their prolonged and uncomfortable silence had begun on that morning - she's so startled by his appearance that she almost trips into the duck pond. He grabs her elbow in an attempt to steady her, and she places a hand on his shoulder to catch her balance before awkwardly pulling it away.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Loki apologizes, his voice soft and barely audible over the frenzied quacking of the ducks.

"Well, mission _not_ accomplished I guess," Darcy comments with a hint of irritability, chucking the rest of the bread she had been feeding the ducks towards the other side of the pond. The birds go wild, quacking and flapping away towards the bread in a frenzy.

"I wanted to let you know I won't be in Asgard for the next few months..." Loki begins, his voice formal and stiff and chipping away slowly at Darcy's heart with every word, "It seems the King of Jotunheim is not too pleased with his daughter's sudden romance with Fandral. I'll be traveling on diplomatic business with my Father and the royal counsel around the nine realms, spending most of our time in Jotunheim to placate the King's temperament and sway his opinions before a riot breaks out."

Darcy doesn't even make eye contact with him as he speaks, watching the ducks rip apart the bread with a bored look on her face, concealing the swell of emotions inside as she says, "Cool."

He doesn't respond for a minute, seemingly expecting her to say more on the issue. "By the time I get back, we should only have about five months left to carry out the remainder of our marriage," He finally says in a hushed tone, his voice sounding harshly optimistic, and Darcy has to physically bite her lip to keep herself from frowning.

"Awesome," She replies nonchalantly, forcing herself to smile at him, "See you later then."

Loki looks like he wants to say something else, but he stops himself, instead offering a polite smile and walking away. As soon as he's gone, Darcy drops to the ground with a frustrated groan, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in the skirt of her dress. A duck waddles up to her and pecks at her hand, looking for more bread, and Darcy shoos it away with impatience.

 _Maybe this is for the best,_ She thinks, folding her arms across her knees and resting her chin on them, _Maybe the time apart will be good for you. For both of you. Time enough to forget about this big old mess your heart has gotten itself into. Yeah...this will be a good thing._

She hates how she sounds like she's trying so hard to convince herself, but she can't help it. She sits out by the duck pond until the clouds turn into stars, and the sun turns into the moon, and when she walks into Loki's bedroom for the night, he is already gone.

\---

Slowly but surely, days turn into weeks and even though Darcy had hoped time would heal her broken heart, it seems to do the exact opposite. She sees and feels Loki in everything, everywhere she goes. When she goes exploring - to the marketplace one day to get her mind off of him - she finds a vendor selling exquisite glass statuettes of horses. She picks up a small figurine that resembles Loki's horse, Gyda, to a tee. She considers buying it for him, but then reconsiders after thinking about the kind of message gift giving might send.

The bed still smells like him, even after his notably long absence. It's not long before Darcy trades in her silk night gowns for his soft, cotton nightshirts, so big on her that they fall to her upper thighs. She wonders what he would say if he were with her, what sarcastic and snide comments he would throw out. She pictures the way his mouth twitches when he tries to hide his smile, and the way his eyes light up when something excites him - the way he used to look at her that caused her heart to skip a beat. She had been so sure he felt the same way about her. And Darcy lies awake many nights with thoughts just like these, thinking that somehow she's managed to end up even more infatuated with Loki than she ever was before. And just how terribly this will all definitely end.

When Darcy hears one evening that Jane and Thor have finally returned from their months long honeymoon, she is flooded with relief. Not only is she excited to reunite with her friend, she is ready to finally have something to help take her mind off of Loki - especially since she knows he'll be home soon. It's been almost three months since he left on royal duty, an entire winter season come and gone. Jane sends a messenger to Darcy's side of the palace, inviting her over for the night for much deserved girl time and talk. Darcy beams with eagerness, practically running to Jane's chambers the first chance she gets.

She knocks on the door, realizing she's never visited Jane in her room before. When Jane answers, Darcy throws her arms around her friend in an instant hug, causing them both to stumble back a bit. Jane laughs as Darcy untangles herself from her, and Darcy apologizes for the forcefulness of the hug, "I'm sorry, it's just so good to see you. I feel like we haven't talked in ages, and - "

Darcy stops short, actually looking at Jane for the first time since she had opened the door. She is radiant, as beautiful as always. Her hair falls in light golden brown curls, and she is wearing a golden pink night gown - that displays a very visible and very obvious baby bump. Darcy's jaw drops in surprise.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims, staring blatantly at Jane's stomach, while Jane laughs quietly, "Oh my _god_. You're pregnant. You're like, _really_ pregnant! And I almost tackled you to the ground a minute ago!"

Jane laughs harder, bringing Darcy in for another hug, "You're fine. This is what I was so excited to talk to you about."

"Dude, when are you due?!" Darcy asks, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice for her friend.

"In about three months. I got pregnant long before I left on the honeymoon," Jane answers with a wink, taking Darcy by the hand and leading her inside the room, "C'mon, I'll tell you all about it. We have so much to catch up on."

" _Obviously,_ " Darcy responds with her trademark sarcasm, and both girls dissolve into a fit of giggles.

For the first half of the night, the girls settle into overly large cushions on a plush rug on the floor - just like they used to set up in their lab in New Mexico when they'd work overnights. Jane and Thor's room is much different that Loki's - with reds and golds draped ornately from ceiling to floor. And while Loki's chambers are almost entirely underground, Jane and Thor's are near the top of the palace, with a large double door balcony that overlooks the city. Jane has opened it for the night, and a warm spring breeze floats in and comforts the girls as they talk about Jane's pregnancy, snacking on a tray of desserts that had been specifically delivered for the royal women.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" Darcy asks, popping a chocolate covered cherry into her mouth. In her head, she thanks god that she'll still be here in three months to meet Jane's baby. She feels a twinge of guilt at the thought of faking her death in almost five months time, knowing that absolutely no one can know the truth - not even Jane. She pushes the morbid thought out of her head as she asks Jane more questions about the baby, "Or do you know the sex yet?"

"Boy," Jane replies, a ridiculously happy and cheesy grin plastered on her face, "Thor doesn't know yet, though."

"Bet that'll make Odin happy," Darcy rolls her eyes at the thought of the angry old god.

"I hope so," Jane groans, rolling her eyes with Darcy, "Talk about hard to please. I almost wish the baby were a girl though, just so I could rub it in his face. But I've been trying to get him to like me ever since Thor and I met."

"Join the club," Darcy complains, "Loki swears he's never seen a tomato as red as his dad's face on the day he announced our marriage."

Jane laughs, brushing her hair out of her face as she leans in closer to Darcy, reaching for a square lemon bar on her other side, "How are things with Loki, by the way? I heard he's been gone for a long time...almost as long as Thor and I were gone. You must miss him...I know I feel like half of me is missing if Thor's even gone for one night."

Darcy fidgets nervously at the fringe of her pillow, hating that she still has to put on this facade, even to her best friend, "I'm fine...we're...fine."

"Boooring," Jane yawns, "Give me details. I just finished telling you all the intimate ways Thor swings that hammer of his in bed. You owe me this. I still feel like I hardly know about the inner-mechanisms of your relationship."

 _Trust me,_ Darcy thinks, _I feel the same way_. She picks at the fringe of her pillow, biting on her lower lip. She doesn't _exactly_ have to lie to Jane about her feelings for Loki, per say. After all, they're still supposed to act like a married couple...

"I do miss him," She says finally, her voice somber as she meets Jane's gaze with a sad look, "Sometimes I miss him so much, I feel like my chest is going to explode. And it's not just the sex ( _Considering we've only done it once,_ she adds mentally). I miss his touch. The way he looks at me like I'm the only person in the room ( _Or at least I thought he did,_ she thinks again). This sounds so dumb, but...the way he smells - god, the way he smells. Jane, I swear it's like a leathery, minty wintergreen forest. It's intoxicating."

Jane nods her head and smiles, listening intently, "So, do you guys still fight often?" She asks, her voice full of curiosity, ever still a scientist.

"I mean, we do argue," Darcy begins, her voice trailing, "But it's never spiteful anymore, you know? Not like it was when we first met. We learn from each other. We feed off of each other's energy. We know when to back off. I have a pretty short fuse, and his is longer. He's patient with me. I like that about him."

Jane stares at Darcy with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Wow," she says, shaking her head softly, "You really do love him."

Darcy stares down at the floor, the gravity of what Jane had said hitting her with a sudden forcefulness. Is this love? Thankfully, before she has a chance to respond, Jane is already asking her more questions - specifically about her sex life. Darcy fibs her way through most of her answers - she can't remember much about their one drunken encounter anyway. But it's nice to have someone like Jane who cares enough to hear what she has to say. Darcy needs this tonight - girl talk with her best friend - much more than she ever realized.

When the two of them have finally finished talking and laughing, well into the late hours of the night, they both drift off to sleep, too tired to move from the cushy throw pillows onto the bed. Jane falls asleep first and Darcy follows soon after, finding a familiar warmth spread through her chest as she reaches out and holds Jane's hand, her eyes closing in a comforting slumber.

\---

Darcy wakes abruptly the next morning, realizing the alarmingly loud sound of tolled bells is what had shaken her out of her sleep. Jane wakes next to her, and it's obvious that she too has never heard the noise before. There's something eerie about the sound, something not quite right, and a sudden panic and dread fills Darcy's chest as she groggily shakes the away the disorientation from waking up in a different place.

"What is that?" Darcy asks, slowly sitting up from the floor.

That's when Thor bursts into the room, out of breath, as though he had been running. The look on his face so tense and frightened that Darcy's heart seems to freeze in her chest, and she can feel the world around her begin to crumble before he even speaks.

"It's Loki. There was a fight that broke out in Jotunheim, and the medics brought him back as soon as they could. But Darcy...he's been hurt - badly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that after this chapter, I won't be able to update until a week from now! I'm going on a _muuuuch_ deserved summer vacation, finally! But have no fear, I'll be back in full force with the next chapter by next week. I also decided to be kind and not end on a cliffhanger for once, so that should help :) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love I'm getting on the story! Keep it coming! You guys rock <3

Darcy races to the healer bay with Thor, her heart pounding in tandem with every quick footstep she takes. Neither of them say a word, both too focused on getting to the healer bay as quickly as possible, but she has a thousand questions burning on her tongue. _Why was there a fight? Who hurt him? How? Where? Is he going to be okay? God, I never thought I'd say this about Loki Odinson, but please let him be okay._

She's never been to this part of the palace before - she's never needed to until now - and although it looks nothing like the hospitals she's used to, the same cloud of dread and anxiety still hangs overhead. They approach the tall set of doors that lead to the healer's room, guarded by two healers themselves.

"Step aside at once," Thor barks the command impatiently, his voice booming around them.

The guards share a nervous glance, obviously extremely intimidated by the God of Thunder. One guard cautiously steps forward and replies sternly but respectfully, "We're not to allow anyone permission to enter, your grace. The healers are currently working to save Prince Loki - they need privacy."

"I'm not just _anyone,_ " Thor yells back, his temper rising, "I'm his _brother_! And this is his wife! And as your crown prince I demand you let us through immediately!"

The guards seem to shrink back at Thor's authoritative command, but still look to each other with conflicted glances. Thor raises his hammer, and that's when Darcy puts one hand on his arm to stop him.

"Thor," She addresses him, pleading in her voice, "Stop. Let them do their job."

Thor is still visibly shaking with anger, but he lowers his hammer at Darcy's request. Darcy reaches out and gently grabs his hand, squeezing it tight. They share a look that seems to say there is nothing they can do now but wait. The pair make their way defeatedly to the outside chamber of the healer's room, where comfortable lounge-type couches and chaises are set up.

Darcy has a fleeting thought - thinking how much nicer this waiting room is than any other hospital she's ever been in. But that still doesn't erase the black-hole sensation in her stomach, the way her blood has turned to ice, and the aura of nervous anticipation that fills the room around them. She sits down on the edge of the couch, unable to get comfortable, and Thor does the same.

"What happened?" She asks, finally able to verbalize her thoughts though her voice is shaky at best.

"It was the Jotun King that did this," Thor responds, running a hand though his hair nervously before starting the story, "My father and Loki had been traveling across the nine realms on diplomatic business when they finally arrived in Jotunheim. That's where Loki had discovered the King's secret plot to marry the princess to one of the princes of Svartalfheim, hoping to to unite the two kingdoms against Asgard and plot a war in revenge. Knowing the princess and Fandral were already deeply in love, he persuaded the pair to marry in secret to help protect Asgard and the nine realms from another war. So they did. And when the Jotun King found out what Loki had done..."

A chill races down Darcy's spine, and she feels sick when she asks, "What did he do?"

Thor shakes his head, and Darcy can see his eyes glistening when he responds gravely, "I've heard the Jotun King is capable of magic. Dark magic. I fear Loki's injuries may be more complicated that normal."

"But Loki knows magic too, right?" Darcy asks, grasping at straws as she tries not to imagine the worst, "I mean, shouldn't he have been able to stop him?"

"Perhaps he tried, and perhaps it may have saved him from instant death," Thor reasons, "But it still was not enough to save him from grave injury. Our mother is in there with the healers now. She's a master of the magical arts as well...she is Loki's best hope."

They sit in silence, letting Thor's words hang above them. Darcy scoots back into the seat a little farther, pulling her knees up to her chest in the long silk nightgown she is still wearing. _You big, dumb, idiot,_ She thinks with remorse, and she can feel her eyes stinging with tears, _You can't leave me like this._

Jane shows up after an hour of tense waiting, and Thor stands to wrap her in a comforting hug. They exchange hushed whispers - probably explaining what Thor had just told Darcy - and Jane's face is etched with worry. She looks over to Darcy with concern, holding a set of clothes in her hands.

"I thought you might want to change," Jane offers a comfortable and flowy springtime dress and a pair of sandals to Darcy. Darcy takes the clothes from Jane and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks," Darcy whispers, her voice hoarse as she prepares to leave and change clothes privately in the adjoining waiting room.

"He'll be okay," Jane says, and because it's Jane, it sounds so convincing. Darcy smiles slightly at her friends as they sit down together on the couch, holding each other's hands. As she walks through the curtain separating the rooms, her smile fades completely.

Darcy changes into her new clothes, but she decides she cannot stand another minute sitting in silence in that awful dread-filled waiting room. Besides, Thor has Jane to keep him company now, anyway. She exits the room and wanders into the hall, her footsteps echoing all around her. She feels so tiny, so unimportant, like an imposter wandering through the great palace hallway. _I_ am _an imposter_ , She reminds herself, and an ironic laugh escapes her mouth, sounding more like a bark than anything.

She gazes up at portraits and tapestries that hang on the walls above her, visages of great kings and queens and noblemen and women all staring down at her with disdain. _You don't belong here,_ They seem to be saying, casting their judgmental gazes upon her, _You're nothing but a fraud_. Darcy can't shake the feeling of guilt, even as she looks away and down at the floor as she walks. Maybe she should have stayed in the waiting room after all.

The sound of footsteps behind Darcy cause her to stop and turn around. Frigga is striding elegantly towards her, ever still composed, though Darcy can detect the look of stress and exhaustion on her face.

"How is he?" Darcy blurts out, her voice laced with panic.

"He's asleep now," Frigga responds, not fully answering Darcy's question as she comes to stand in front of her, "You can go and see him shortly, though I fear he may be asleep for quite a while. I've done all that I can to save him, but now it is his job to wake up."

Darcy feels the tears streak down her face, and before she can stop herself, she throws her arms around Frigga, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. She suddenly feels so alone. Frigga shushes her comfortingly, wrapping her arms around her back and cradling the back of her head as she says, "It's alright, my daughter, hush now."

Darcy wipes the tears from her eyes, pulling away from Frigga with an apologetic smile. Frigga brushes the hair out of Darcy's face and holds her cheeks in the palms of hands saying, "Walk with me, brave girl."

Frigga laces her arm through Darcy's and they begin to walk back down the long hallway towards the healing room. Darcy looks up at the queen, feeling an immense swell of love and compassion for the woman. She's never been more appreciative for Frigga than in this moment. Frigga catches Darcy's eye and begins to speak, "Did you know, darling, before we got Loki to the healers he was just barely conscious? He was hallucinating, looking wildly around in every direction as the healers tried to calm him. 'Where is she? Where is she?' He kept calling in desperation. I looked down at my baby boy, my Loki, and said 'I'm right here, everything will be alright.' But he kept calling out, unsatisfied, until finally he was no longer able to keep his eyes open."

Darcy bites her lip, listening to Frigga as they approach the healing room doors. She can hear the sadness and tenderness in her voice as she continues, "It's a difficult day for a mother when she realizes that another woman has taken her place. But there is also no other day she looks forward to more."

They stop in front of the doors, and Frigga gestures for Darcy to go inside, "Thor has already visited. Go now. Be with your husband, sweet child."

Darcy gives Frigga's hands a tight squeeze, a storm of emotions brewing so violently in her chest she wonders if she might explode on the spot. What Frigga had said, about Loki calling out for her - he couldn't have possibly, actually meant Darcy, could he? Surely he does not think so highly of her he'd preference her before his own mother? _He was delusional,_ Darcy rationalizes as she walks through the doors and into the healers room, _Frigga had been too generous with her compliment, she doesn't know the truth. Don't read too far into it, Lewis._

The room Loki is in is small, desolate and full of soft light. He lays on a bed, much more comfortable looking than any hospital beds on Earth. Darcy swallows as she nervously approaches the bed, taking in the sight of Loki lying defenseless, his eyes shut. It's been so long since she's looked at that strong, proud face of his - but this is the first time she's seen it look so calm, so without emotion. It frightens her. She sits down on a chair beside the bed, unsure of what to do. His hand lays at his side, and Darcy slowly reaches out, feeling the cold touch of his fingers under hers.

"You can't - " She whispers, choking out her words as she wraps her hand around his. She remembers all too well how she had sat beside her father in a scenario just like this one, and she feels the tears well up in her eyes as she speaks again, "Not you, too. This isn't how it's supposed to end. You can't die on me. I won't let you."

After a while, she falls asleep next to him in her weariness, her upper torso slumped over onto the bed as she holds onto his hand. Her dreams are wild and vivid - in them she's sitting atop a pile of gold, queen of the world. Only she feels so lost and so alone, and the world is so empty around her. When she wakes up, she realizes it is because of the movement underneath her hand - Loki's fingers slowly stretching.

Darcy gasps slightly, pulling her hand back suddenly. Loki is staring at her from under heavy eyelids, and he groans slightly before it turns into a rattling cough. Darcy sits up straighter in disbelief.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Lewis," He whispers with a hoarse voice, "Surely I don't look that awful."

Darcy blinks back tears, biting her lip to keep the stupid smile from spreading across her face. "You idiot," she chastises him, but she can hear the relief in her own voice. She leans over and throws her arms across him in a hug.

"Ouch," Loki replies and the sound is muffled by Darcy's embrace, "Still in recovery here."

Darcy loosens her grip and mumbles an apology, offering to pour him a glass of water from the side table. He accepts and drinks the water greedily, not caring that some is dribbling out at the sides of the cup. When he finishes, he tilts his head back, closing his eyes and sighing.

"So, what was that about not letting me die on you?" Loki asks with a hint of mocking in his voice, opening one eye to peek at Darcy.

Darcy feels her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. _Jesus, he was supposed to be asleep,_ She thinks with shame and alarm, _How did he hear that?_

"Oh, uh," She stumbles before regaining her composure, "Right. Well, if you die on me, how can I ever collect my treasure you promised? You'd leave me hanging at the wrong end of the bargain."

"Ah," Loki says, nodding his head. Darcy thinks she catches his sardonic grin, but it is gone before she has a chance to register it. They sit in silence for a minute, both not making eye contact.

"Thor told me that you convinced Fandral and Asta to marry before she had a chance to enter into an arranged marriage with another kingdom," Darcy says finally, looking up to meet his gaze, "There seems to be a lot of that going around. But he told me you prevented a war."

"Did I?" Loki asks, and Darcy can't tell if he's being sarcastic or if he's genuinely surprised.

"That was stupid of you," She narrows her gaze at him, "Convincing them to marry behind the King's back. Brave...but stupid. You could've been _killed_ for the sake of preventing a war."

"Or," Loki counters, meeting her gaze in that way that makes her heart skip a beat, "I could've been killed for letting true love prevail. It all depends which way you look at it, I suppose. Either way, it's all terribly heroic, don't you think?"

Loki is met with a swift but gentle whack of a pillow from Darcy, and they are both grinning like fools. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words while I was away on vacation! You guys are so super patient, and I'm so glad you like the story so much. I have a solid handful of chapters left after this one, maybe four or five? It depends on how I space things out, I think. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for your love on this story! I'm excited for it to be in the home stretch :) let me know what you think!

Loki slips in and out of a drugged-up sleep for the following few weeks. But every time he wakes, Darcy is right by his side.

His head still swims with drowsy thoughts, and he feels more weak than he ever has before, but the feeling of Darcy holding his hand when he had first woke had breathed in him a new life. The winter was long and harsh across the nine realms, especially so in Jotunheim. Loki shivers at the thought, remembering the Jotun king's wrath.

He recalls a dismal feeling, right before losing consciousness as the Jotun king struck him down. There is an old wives tale, Loki recalls, that says that right before your death, your whole life flashes before your eyes: every bright and shining moment, every horrible deed you've ever done, every face of everyone you've ever wronged, every face of the ones you've loved, and every face of the ones who've loved you. And Loki supposes he had experienced all of that...but in those horrible, fleeting seconds where death had seemed ready to take him, there was only one face that burned so brightly in his mind.

And that was the face of Darcy Lewis.

Gods, how had he longed to see that face one last time. Those bright, shining blue eyes and pouty red lips. To hear sound of her voice when she laughs so honestly, the way it fills the space around her, enveloping all those nearby in a golden happiness. The way she scrunches up her nose, quietly observing the scene around her before making intelligent observations. The way she bursts with excitement upon discovering something new, hardly able to contain herself. And when he sees her face in his mind before he succumbs to the blackness, a wave of regret washes over him as he realizes he'll never see her again.

So, naturally, when he wakes to the feeling of her warm fingers atop his hand, he blesses the nine realms and all the old gods who govern them for this second chance.

He knows she does not - can not - feel the same way about him as he does her, but he can live with that. More than live with that: he can appreciate that. Because at this particular moment he just feels immensely blessed for her friendship, her companionship - to once again hear the sound of her dryly sarcastic tone as she berates him for having "lost your wit, Lokes," while high on the Asgardian drugs. He doesn't think he could live another day in their awkward and horribly stiff silence. And thankfully she feels the exact same.

When a healer comes one morning bringing his extra-drowsy pain pills and a cup of herbal tea, Loki can see Darcy's face scrutinizing her from the corner where she reads her book on the windowsill.

"Can you bring some coffee, actually?" Darcy pipes up, adjusting her reading glasses atop her head, "He hates tea."

"Of course, my lady," The healer bows respectfully, taking the cup and exiting the room.

Darcy readjusts her glasses onto the crook of her nose in satisfaction, once again immersing herself in the book she is currently reading. Loki eyes Darcy inquisitively, waiting until the healer has left the room.

"How do you know I hate tea?" Loki asks slowly, curiously, "I drink it all the time."

Darcy doesn't even look up from her book as she responds. "Yeah...only because that's what they serve at formal engagements, meetings with dignitaries, lunch with your mom. But I've seen the way you purse your lips when you swallow, like you're trying not to taste it. And I've seen the way you guzzle coffee like you've just run a marathon and it's water," Darcy pauses, pulling off her glasses again and chewing on the end as she looks at him, "Which is weird, because I'd always pegged you for some uppity, tea-drinking snob."

"I'm honored to have shattered your stereotype," Loki responds with mock sincerity.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about the uppity snob part," Darcy teases with a glint in her eye, and their conversation ceases as the healer returns with Loki's coffee.

Loki is grinning as he swallows the pills. And as he drifts off to sleep, he can see that there is the slightest smirk on Darcy's face as well. _Ah yes,_ He thinks, his mind drifting peacefully, _memories alone can not do that smile justice._

\---

After a few more weeks, Loki is finally strong enough to move from the healer's wing of the palace back to his own chambers. He's never felt so weak in his life, and he hates the feeling of helplessness as Darcy walks with him back to his room, every so often reaching out and grabbing his elbow in an attempt to steady him as he walks. He insists he can do it on his own - it's only walking, after all - but as soon as he's made it back inside the comfort of his own quarters he collapses on the couch in a dizzy spell.

"You are _not_ sleeping on that couch tonight," Darcy says adamantly, throwing a hand on her hip, "God, I hate sounding like such a mom, but you need to sleep on a real bed. I'll sleep out here instead, you know, so things don't end up awkward in the morning...I don't want to make things uncomfortable..."

Darcy shrugs her shoulders, averting her gaze while Loki groans quietly and runs a hand through his hair. He has actually been looking forward to sleeping in the same room as Darcy again...he had missed her company far too much while he was away. But she has a point in not wanting to compromise the integrity of the friendship - and friendship only- that they are striving so hard to maintain.

"I've got a better idea," Loki says, sitting up from the couch as an idea strikes him. He walks into the bedroom and outstretches his hand towards the bed. Darcy stands behind him and observes with curiosity.

"Is...something supposed to be happening right now?" She asks skeptically, watching as a spark of blue magic falters around his finger tips, "Looks like your magic is running on empty there, Merlin."

"Ha, ha," Loki deadpans, shooting her a look, "I've just been through serious trauma. I believe I deserve _at least_ more than a second, thank you."

Sure enough, after a few more tries, Loki casts a spell on the giant bed, splitting it evenly into two separate beds, both still large in size. Darcy nods approvingly, flopping down onto one of the lush beds.

"Problems solved," She says, looking at the wide space between the beds, "No more...what did you call it? Compromising positions? We're in the clear now."

Loki isn't sure if it's just him, or if Darcy sounds like she's trying harder to convince herself than him. He brushes the thought aside, leaning back into his own bed as he replies, "What I probably should have done from the start. That couch is no friend to any man's back."

"You're so spoiled," Darcy teases, her voice light with mocking, "I guarantee you it wasn't worse than the time I had to sleep on the cardboard couch from hell in Jane and I's apartment. My room was wall to wall with hers, and once Thor started spending the night...it was either listening to night-long, horrendously loud grunts and moans of caveman love-making right through the wall, or breaking my back sleeping on the living room couch down the hall. You bet your ass I took the second option."

Loki lets out an amused laugh, a completely genuine sound. Gods, how he had missed her humor while he was away.

"But I guess all the frantic fucking payed off for them," Darcy continues, rolling over onto her side to face him, as he does the same, "Jane's gunna be popping one out this time next month."

"I feel as though she was just telling me of her pregnancy. Has it really been eight months for her already?" Loki ponders out loud, when a similar thought strikes him, "That means we only have about four or so months left in our year-long marriage...unless you'd like to end it early."

His words hang over them, the lingering implication of splitting up so suddenly causing him discomfort. This is the exact opposite of what he truly wants. If he had it his way, he might ask her to stay - forever. But he tries to be accommodating instead, thinking that her feelings for him in no way match his own deep-seeded affections. Loki meets her gaze, trying to clarify, "Technically, now that the Jotun princess is married to Fandral, my father cannot force me into another arranged union with her. I'd be fine with ending the marriage any day now..." _Lies,_ His thoughts scold him.

"Oh," Darcy says, her mouth popping into a scarlet 'O.' She seems to be at a loss for words, breaking his gaze and picking at her bed sheet. Finally she mutters, "Well, I think I'd like to meet Jane's kid before I fake my death and fall off the face of the universe forever and all that, you know? We should probably at least wait until after then."

"Of course," Loki replies, feeling both a wave of relief at her prolonged stay and a wave of guilt at suggesting he ask her to leave before meeting the child of her best friend. "We'll wait until after the child is born. It will probably look better that our marriage doesn't end immediately after the Jotun princess's begins, anyway."

Darcy mumbles a thanks with a small smile and then rolls over onto her other side, facing away from him as she tries to fall asleep. For Loki, sleep does not come so easily. It never has. 

He traces the curve of her shoulder all the way down past her hips, memorizing her voluptuous hourglass figure. Gods, he's in deep. Never has he felt so many conflicting emotions over a woman before, and perhaps most singularly, never has he let them affect him so much.

He thinks about all the women he's ever been with. Always fleeting flings, scandalous one-night trysts, empty and shallow affairs that take place in the confines of his chambers. Before Darcy Lewis, he hadn't given this lifestyle a second thought - nothing about it had particularly bothered him, but then again, he didn't know any different. It was only until he was left alone for those three, long winter months - without Darcy's warm embrace, witty remarks, her smile that could be both gentle and provoking - that he realized how empty he had been before she came into his life.

It was only until then that he realized he was madly, desperately, and hopelessly in love with Darcy Lewis.


	13. Chapter 13

Every day that passes feels like a punch to Darcy's gut. She tries to maintain a positive attitude, she really does...but it's just so damn hard knowing that each day brings her closer to the ultimate departure from the man she's starting to fall in love with.

Darcy sits one night with her feet propped up on a couch in the royal Asgardian library with a new book in her lap - her favorite place to unwind in the whole palace. Setting the book down, she closes her eyes and thinks about love, and what it means to be _in love_. She's not sure she's ever been in love before. There was Jimmy Nelson in her junior and senior years of high school - with his shaggy blonde hair and freckled face, always looking a few years younger than he actually was. Jimmy was alright, but Darcy had always viewed him as more of a friend, and once they went off to separate colleges, their relationship had ended.

Then, of course, came a slew of boys in college. Darcy had floated around a bit her first couple of semesters...kissing boys at parties, going on a few study dates, nothing serious. And then there was Scott Hansen, with his gloriously tan skin and piercing blue eyes. Darcy met him working at the campus coffee shop, before she got an internship with Jane. Scott was older, drove a motorcycle, and exuded confidence in his leather jacket (at this point Darcy wonders if she's always had a thing for the whole leather-vibe). Darcy was drawn to him like a fly to honey. She even lost her virginity to him - something she regretted when she discovered he was cheating on her a month later. She had been so sure the cloud-nine feeling of giddiness and butterflies in her stomach was all it took to be in love. She was wrong.

Sitting in the library now, Darcy thinks about Loki, and wonders if this what falling in love is supposed to feel like...if Jane had been right in telling Darcy she could see how in love she is. She thinks about the violent storm of emotions that brews in her chest every time Loki walks into the room, the way her heart seems to constrict and her stomach drops out from under her all at once. She thinks about the way he held her when her father had died, the way his hands cradled the back of her head, the feeling of overwhelming comfort. She thinks about the way he grins at her when he catches her staring at him from across the room, and the way her cheeks heat up in response when she sticks her tongue out at him playfully. She remembers how her vision had blurred and the air had been sucked out of her lungs when she heard he was severely injured. And how a tidal wave of relief had flooded through her body when he finally opened his clear blue eyes and looked at her once again.

 _God dammit,_ She thinks with a groan, _You're in love, you idiot._

With only mere months to go until "the end," as she's calling it, Darcy finds herself struggling to box away her feelings towards Loki. It's evident, though, by the way he suggested splitting the beds apart last month, and ending their marriage early, that he still does not feel the same way about her. But they seem to be in a good place right now - both grateful to be friends again after reconciling their awkward phase while he was away. If anything, Darcy just wants to end the whole ordeal on a positive note. The last thing she wants to do is leave with a broken heart.

Darcy starts to drift off to sleep in her comfy library chaise, letting her thoughts continue to run wild in her mind until they are finally muted out by blanket of slumber that washes over her. She's only been asleep a few hours when Loki comes uncharacteristically bursting into the library.

"Darcy!" He calls, and her eyes snap open. She rubs the tiredness out of her eyes and looks up to see him hovering above her with a sloppy grin on his face. He's drunk, and she can smell the alcohol hanging around him, but she's not surprised - he had gone out with Thor earlier in the night to celebrate one of his last nights before becoming a full-time father. She's just surprised he's here, now, in the middle of this library, waking her up.

"What?" Darcy asks groggily, her voice laced with sleep still, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to meet Jane's baby," Loki answers with a trace of laughter that signifies that - oh yeah - he's definitely drunk.

"What?!" Darcy sits up straighter in shock. Jane isn't supposed to be due for two more weeks.

"Come on," Loki takes her hand, deftly pulling her off the couch in one swift motion, "She went into labor a few hours ago. I've been searching everywhere for you, you sly fox."

Darcy laughs and runs with him hand in hand out of the library and into the moonlit halls, amused by how the alcohol is affecting his personality. The only other time she's seen him so drunk was when...well...the night they had sex. But she doesn't remember him being so full of open excitement then. As matter of fact, she can't recall any time she's ever seen him so openly exuberant, and the same feeling spreads over her just witnessing it.

They race through the halls together, and the anticipation and excitement of getting to see Jane and Thor's baby floods through Darcy. Darcy knows the inevitable outcome for her after this - what she and Loki had agreed upon - but she pushes the thought out of her mind. Tonight is about Jane.

Darcy and Loki push through the doors of the healer bay, running through the halls until Loki leads them to the room Jane is in. They enter under a veiled archway to see Jane sitting upright in a bed, a little bundle in her arms and Thor by her side. Jane looks up at them with a weary yet loving smile on her face.

"You made it," She exclaims softly, gently rocking the newborn in her arms. A tiny coo escapes the baby's mouth, and Thor offers the child a large finger, watching in awe as the child tries to latch onto it with one hand.

"Of course we did," Darcy replies, only semi-aware that Loki has slid his hand around her waist.

"Come, my brother and sister," Thor calls out to them, his eyes glistening with tears, "Meet our son, Eric."

Darcy and Loki both cautiously step forward together, peering over the side of the bed at the small baby in Jane's arms. A pair of light brown eyes peek up at them, the baby's face completely calm and complacent. Darcy can't help but think just how much he looks exactly like a perfect mix between Jane and Thor as she says, "Aw, guys, he's beautiful."

"Here, you should hold him, he's so tiny," Jane says, offering up the swaddled infant.

"No, no that's okay!" Darcy protests instantly, afraid and unsure of how to handle a baby. She's never held one before in her life, and she's afraid of ruining the perfect moment by dropping the child on its head or something equally awful. But Jane insists, and Darcy has no choice but to carefully cradle the child into her arms.

Darcy holds up the baby closer to her face, rocking it in her arms. He lets out a gurgling noise, and then squeals with delight when he looks Darcy in the eyes. It causes a wide smile to break across Darcy's face. Loki hovers next to her, his arm still around her waist, peering down at the child from over Darcy's shoulder. He reaches down and gently holds the baby's tiny hand in his. Darcy looks up from the baby and across her shoulder at Loki, who is pressed into her backside he is standing so close. The gentle smile on his face matches her own, and she feels her heart skip a beat. This moment - the way they're standing there together - just feels unbelievably right.

"Look at you two," Jane says approvingly, and both she and Thor are grinning at them, "You're naturals."

"You are." Thor chimes in happily, "Does this mean we can expect a cousin for Eric soon?"

Darcy blinks out of her dreamy state, breaking eye contact with Loki, and they both shuffle awkwardly where they stand. Darcy hands the baby back to Jane. _Back to reality,_ She thinks grimly.

"No guarantees," Loki answers the question with a deep tone that's supposed to come off as politely joking, but Darcy really doesn't find much funny about it.

\---

Darcy finds too many excuses to delay the inevitable with Loki - namely spending more time with Jane and Thor's baby. They'd named Darcy and Loki the godparents, of course, so Darcy suddenly feels extra guilty about faking her own death. She wonders if the ultimate wealth worth more than her weight in gold is even worth it anymore. But she knows she has no choice - she does not have a real future with Loki anyway; he doesn't want one with her. So the gold and jewels it will be.

It's been about two months since Jane has given birth, and Darcy and Loki are babysitting Eric while his parents are out having a night to themselves. It's the first time the two of them have been alone with the child, and Darcy is afraid of doing something - anything - wrong, so she's asked Loki to help her take care of the baby for the night.

At the end of the night, Darcy's just put the baby to sleep when she walks back into the living room of Jane and Thor's quarters, falling into the cushiony couch with an exasperated sigh. _How can one little thing be so damn cute and so damn exhausting at the same time?_ She wonders wearily, running a hand through her hair, _At least he's still alive. That's all that counts._ Loki appears at her side then, offering her a glass full of a golden-colored alcohol.

"It's like they made alcohol for the sole purpose of parenthood," Darcy replies, taking the glass from his hand as he sits down next to her, "And I'm not even the parent!"

They have a perfect view of the Asgardian night horizon through the windows in front of them, and Loki clinks his glass to hers as they both take a drink. "That baby positively adores you, though," Loki comments, setting his drink down, "How you manage to make him to squeal with delight every time you play that 'peek-a-boo' game is beyond me."

Darcy laughs, "Your face is just too frightening for peek-a-boo. No offense, Lokes. And I can get him to laugh, but you're the one who gets him to stop crying. I swear it was like a switch flipped as soon as I handed that wailing butt of his over to you. Must be some kind of magic."

Loki grins like he's proud of himself, and Darcy pokes him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. _I'm gunna miss this,_ She thinks suddenly, the smile only slightly faltering from her face.

"You'll make a good mother, someday," Loki replies after a beat of silence, "Whoever fathers your children shall be a lucky man. Do you plan to...marry again, once you've returned to Earth? "

"Maybe," She replies quietly, looking down at her hands, "If I meet the right guy and all, you know."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from that," Loki replies softly, a hint of apology in his voice, "We'll arrange for your...departure...soon. Within the week. I promise."

The words hang above them, and Darcy suddenly feels like the room is too small, and that they are sitting so close that she might fall into his chest if she so much as breathes wrong. His thigh is touching hers, and even though it's a warm summer night, she shivers nonetheless. His arm rests along the back of the couch, his hand landing just above her shoulder, and she wonders idly when they managed to sit so damn close together. She tells herself not to look up, because if she looks up, and he's staring at her, it's all over. So what does she do?

She looks up.

His face is even closer than she imagined, his cold blue eyes suddenly looking incredibly warm and inviting as they gaze into hers. An electric charge seems to buzz around them, and Darcy gulps nervously. _Don't you dare look at his lips,_ half of her brain scolds her, while the other half screams, _Just kiss him, you idiot!_

She does look at his lips though, and Loki notices. She leans in ever so slightly, lowering her eyelids. Her breath is coming out in hot little puffs against his lips, and they are so close - too close. _Just one more millimeter and you're there,_ She thinks, mentally encouraging herself, _You've done this a million times, come on. All you have to do is close your eyes and you're there._

The hesitation costs her, because right as she is about to make her move, the front door down the hallways clicks, signaling Jane and Thor's return. Both Loki and Darcy snap out of their positions, awkwardly sitting upright on the couch as the couple enters the living room. Darcy pretends to be extremely engrossed in picking at her cuticles, and Loki coughs, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. The picture of absolute awkward innocence.

"Thanks for watching Eric, you two," Jane greets them with a whisper as she walks down the hall to check on the sleeping baby. Thor stands behind the couch, leaning between the two of them with a grin on his face.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," He says with a wink, the innuendo not lost on either of them.

Darcy groans so loudly inside her head she thinks that it must be impossible for them not to have heard it.

"No...you didn't interrupt anything at all."


	14. Chapter 14

As ridiculous as it seems, Darcy and Loki actually fight over the details on how to best carry out her fake death. The only thing they agree upon is that it must be a case in which her body can never be recovered. Darcy wants to go out in a blaze of glory - something like being swallowed alive by a hound dog of Hel, or blown up in an infinity stone incident. Loki scoffs at her suggestions, especially the last one, explaining how impossible it would be to pull off _anything_ using an infinity stone.

"Regardless of what we decide," Loki explains, the two of them bent over his drawing room table late at night in heated discussion, "I've already gone ahead and provided you a penthouse apartment to live in on Midgard, filled with said promised chests of jewels and gold. Your residence is in New York City. I recall you saying your dream was to live near a place called Central Park, is that right?"

"You remember that?" Darcy asks with a hint of awe, recalling the conversation they had in the middle of the night almost a year ago, right after her father had died. "Thank you..."

"It was the least I could do," Loki waves off her thanks with a hint of impatience, "Now, we need to focus on something a bit more serious: concealing you from Heimdal. If he should ever cast his all-seeing gaze upon Midgard to see you traipsing freely across the cityscape, this all will have been for nought."

Darcy sits up a little straighter on the desk she's sitting on, noting his serious tone and paying attention. He walks around the table and comes to stand by her, taking her hands in his. She sucks in a quick gasp and looks up at him with confusion. For one crazy second, she wonders if he's about to profess his unyielding love for her.

"I'll need to cast a spell on you," He explains, and Darcy exhales perhaps a little too disappointedly. _Of course he isn't going to profess a hidden love for you, dummy,_ She berates herself, _It's way too late in the game for any of that..._

"It works best if you close your eyes," Loki instructs, looking down at her. She nods her head and does as he says, closing her eyes and relaxing her fingers in his grasp. Loki mutters an incantation in what sounds like old, unfamiliar Norse, and a wave of magic ripples up her arms, washing over her whole body.

"There," He says with satisfaction, and Darcy opens her eyes again, "Now, to get back to the matter of your death..."

Loki is about to continue speaking when a rather loud knocking comes from the study doors. He looks at Darcy with confusion and she shrugs, signaling she has know idea who could be visiting them at this hour or why. He quickly magiks away all the details of their plan that had been laying on the table before going to answer the door.

"Mother," Loki says warmly, though Darcy can detect just a smidge of irritability in his voice for her having interrupted them, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit tonight?"

Frigga pushes open the door a little wider to see Darcy sitting on top of the study table and smiles brightly. She takes Loki's hand in her own as she enters the room and says, "I'm glad I found the two of you down here. I have something I'd like to discuss."

Darcy shoots Loki an anxious look, just long enough for him to shoot one back without Frigga noticing, and she gulps nervously. For some reason, it feels like Frigga can see past their facade, though she has never admitted to anything. Darcy steels herself where she sits, ready for whatever the Queen has to say.

"Your anniversary is approaching," Frigga starts, and Darcy breathes just a little easier knowing the conversation isn't going in the direction she had thought, "And, no offense darlings, but the two of you are just awful at finding time alone together away from this palace. I remember when Odin and I were still so young, we took any excuse we could find to escape on romantic outings together. Of course, those days were long ago, and I'm not here to bore you with stories from my youth," Frigga laughs politely before continuing, "That's why I've arranged for the two of you to spend an anniversary vacation on the Royal Golden Lakes - completely private and secluded, an entire weekend to yourselves. You'll leave a day from now. What do you say?"

Darcy looks from Frigga to Loki in subdued shock, "I'm...I'm not sure what to say?"

"Do say you'll go," Frigga pleads gently before she jokes, "And promise me I won't have to arrange getaways for the two of you from now on."

"Of course we'll go, mother, thank you," Loki says, wrapping the queen in a hug. Darcy stares at him in confusion. Considering they were planning on faking her death the following morning, she wonders what could possibly be possessing him to take up his mother on this offer of a vacation. Of course, she has no qualms about staying longer...she'd stay forever if he asked.

"Brilliant," Frigga exclaims before exiting the room, winking at the two of them, "Have fun, my dears."

As soon as Frigga has left the room, Darcy turns to Loki, "So, now we're going on vacation? Whatever happened to figuring out the problem of faking my death tomorrow morning?"

"Actually," Loki drawls slowly, stroking one finger across his lower lip, "I think I may have just solved that."

\---

Loki explains to Darcy that the Royal Golden Lakes will be the perfect location to execute her fake death. The royal family used to vacation there when he and Thor were children, and one day when Thor and Odin were off having precious father-son bonding time, he had discovered a magical portal hidden in a cave on the cliffside. Being the mischievous and inquisitive little scoundrel he always has been, he tested the portal, discovering a secret gateway to Midgard. "Secret entryways to Midgard are scattered across the nine realms," he explains, "if you only know where to look for them." He had never told anyone about it, instead enjoying private trips to and from Midgard on those lazy afternoons when Odin preferred to show Thor more attention. He'd forgotten all about it until Frigga had suggested the location.

"It'll be perfect," Loki explains to Darcy as she continues to pack her belongings, "You have a route to Midgard without anyone knowing, especially Heimdall. And all I have to do is say an enormous storm came over the lake one day, and as hard as I tried, I was unable to find or rescue you from the violent seas."

"So, I'm drowning?" Darcy asks with skepticism, raising an eyebrow, "I was hoping for something way cooler."

"The opportunity is too ideal to bypass," Loki shakes his head, "This is the way it has to be."

Darcy shrugs in compliance, and Loki can't help but notice how much more subdued she is than normal. _It's probably the nerves,_ He reasons, watching her throw all of her old sweaters and jeans into her bags. A wave of melancholy washes over him, wishing he had the courage to speak up and tell her how he really felt. He's never, ever had that problem with any woman before. But then, he's never felt so strongly about any other woman before now, and he's never had to worry about whether or not she felt the same. Gods, love is a taxing game. And part of him is actually hoping it might get better once she is finally gone and out of his sight. Perhaps this will be for the best, after all. 

The two of them say their goodbye to their friends, Darcy lingering especially long with Jane and Thor and baby Eric. They stop by the stables too, so Darcy can give her horse one final farewell brush. "Promise me you'll take care of ol' Chuck here?" She whispers lightheartedly, but her voice wavers slightly. The horse whinnies against her hand, as if to say goodbye as well, and Loki solemnly promises her that he will. 

By that afternoon, they've arrived outside the secluded villa tucked into the lush green landscape surrounding a pristine lake. The sun truly is golden in the sky, casting the same hue onto the surface of the lake. Loki catches Darcy's awed expression - still ever-so amazed by the resplendent sights he had long taken for granted. One of the many things he loves so much about her.

"Care for a boat ride before sunset?"

\--

Darcy sits in the boat, picking nervously at the fringe of her sundress, a bad habit she's always kept when she feels uncomfortable. Loki rows the boat with two oars, guiding the vessel seamlessly through the water, and she can feel his gaze burning into her skin. She recalls the night she had tried to kiss him, and shudders slightly in mortification. _Not like it will all matter come sunrise, anyway,_ She thinks with a sigh, _You'll be gone, and it'll be like your crazy heart had never gotten itself into this mess. Hopefully._

After they're a few miles offshore, Loki points to a little outcropping of rocks to the side of one cliff. "The portal is in there, and it'll connect you straight to Midgard," He says, casting his gaze towards the cave, "I'll row you out in the morning."

"What are you gunna do...you know...when I'm gone?" Darcy asks, her voice sounding small and so unlike her.

"Head back to Asgard," Loki muses, as though he's already thought it all out, "Explain to everyone what happened, how you perished in a storm offshore. It will all have to be terribly dramatic, I'm afraid...although I can't say that's ever stopped me before."

Darcy chuckles a bit, "You? Dramatic? _Nooo._ "

Loki lifts an oar out of the water and splashes her a bit, and she squeals in lighthearted protest. He cocks up the corner of his mouth in a grin as he sticks the oar back into the water and heads back to the where their villa is. The sun is beginning to set over the water's horizon, and Darcy looks up, wanting to savor her last moments in this truly beautiful place. Loki is silhouetted by the light, and she admires the way his lean arms push and pull at the oars as they approach the shore.

The stars are twinkling in the sky by the time they reach the front door of the villa, and when Loki opens the door, Darcy is once again left breathless at the sight of the beautiful house. Open windows surround the main room, the warm summer breeze floating through the living quarters where enormous and luxurious couches are situated. There are exotic plants she's never seen before hanging above the hardwood floors, and the whole place gives off a very tropical vibe. She walks through the house to find that, naturally, there is only one bed in the intimate suite, lush with pillows and decorated with drapes from the ceiling. She can't help but think how incredibly romantic this has the potential to be, and it causes a lump to form in her throat.

"I can sleep on the couches tonight," Loki says, coming to stand behind her in the doorway of the bedroom, "I believe I can survive for one night...and you deserve a room to yourself, after all you've done to help me."

Darcy stands there without facing him, her emotions swelling deep inside her. Oh, how far she's come from hating that insufferable jerk so long ago outside her and Jane's apartment. She wishes she could take it all back, wishes that she could have loved him sooner, not wasted all the time that seems so fleeting now. She can feel the hot prick of tears around her eyes, and she's afraid they might fall at any moment. She wishes she could just disappear, right now, in front of him, because she knows that if she turns around and looks into those deep blue eyes of his one last time, she might finally break. 

She's not even sure he's standing behind her anymore when she finally speaks, her voice cracking as she says, "Loki...I'm sorry - "

Loki's hand is on her shoulder then, and when she turns around, he's looking down at her with the most incredibly tender gaze imaginable. And it positively breaks her heart in two. The tears are spilling down her cheeks now as she reaches up and cups his face in her hand. She can't stop herself, rocking up onto the balls of her feet to capture his lips with hers. She only wants to remember exactly how he tastes...and now, as her lips pursue his ever so slowly, memorizing the curve of his lips...she's sure she'll never forget.

She pulls back slightly, her breathing ragged against his mouth even though she's hardly exerted herself. He's looking down at her intensely, and it's impossible to tell what he's thinking, though his hand is resting against against her lower back, pressing her body against him. His other hand reaches up, brushing the tears from her cheek.

"Don't be," Loki whispers, his voice dark and seductive and full of everything she craves. She melts beneath him as he presses his lips against hers once more.

Darcy moans quietly as his lips caress hers slowly, deliberately, and she takes her time in memorizing exactly how he feels against her in this moment. When she breaks the kiss to drag her teeth across his lower lip, nipping and tugging, he makes a low sound of approval. His hands run up the length of her thighs, expertly pushing her sundress up and over her head. She responds in kind, pushing up his shirt, prompting him to raise his arms as she tugs it off his head. When she unzips his trousers, they are both left standing there in nothing but their undergarments, and Loki is quick to capture her mouth with his once more after the clothing is out of the way.

It's not long before Loki is guiding them back towards the bed, and he unclips Darcy's bra before he gently lays her down beneath him. Through under eyelids heavy with lust, she can see his growing arousal pushing against his undergarments, and a strangled noise of desire escapes her lips. He spreads her legs with his hands, running his cool fingertips along her skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pushes himself between her, applying the right amount of pressure as he lays on top of her, sweetly kissing her lips once again.

Darcy moans quite audibly into Loki's mouth as he takes one hand and cups her breast, gently kneading and caressing it. He leaves her mouth as he drags his lips hotly across her jawline, peppering her neck in soft, swirling kisses. Her mind is lost as she writhes against him, unsure of anything but the primal desire pooling in her belly. Loki kisses down her chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around her already hardened nipple, flicking it with his tongue. She sucks in a sharp breath, taking one hand and threading her fingers through his raven-black hair. He continues to kiss down her stomach, and she shivers when he swirls his tongue around the underside of her belly, sucking on the sensitive skin.

When he reaches the apex of her thighs, Loki removes her underwear, tugging at it with his teeth before sliding it down her thighs. Darcy shudders, knowing she is so wet already, and she gasps slightly at the first touch of his tongue to her folds. Her hand tightens around his hair as he licks the length of her clit, and then repeats the motion. Loki sucks at her folds, drawing little circles with his tongue, coaxing her into sweet surrender. Every movement feels so slow, so full of purpose and intimacy, so unlike the frantic fucking they had previously experienced, and it's driving her to the edge quicker than she ever thought possible. When he flicks his tongue inside of her, he hits just the right spot, and her orgasm comes suddenly, stars bursting behind her eyes as she chokes back a sob.

Before she even has a moment to catch her breath, Loki is back on top of her, kissing her with a slow, burning passion. Darcy's head is spinning, and her desire for more of him is overwhelming. She feels his cock hard against her stomach, and she reaches down with one hand to free it from his undergarments and guide it towards her entrance.

Loki doesn't need any more encouragement, sliding his full erection against her folds as he coats himself in her slickness. She whimpers at the friction he's causing, the agonizingly slow way he rubs himself against her. When finally he slides into her with a deep moan, Darcy throws her head back at the sensation. His cock fills her completely, and she gasps as he begins to thrust in and out at an achingly slow speed. The build is gradual, his thrusts slow and intimate. Darcy grasps at the sheets with white knuckles, desperately attempting to find some sort of anchor as her mind floats farther and farther away. Loki buries his head into the soft crook of her shoulder, his breathy whimpers and groans in her ear driving Darcy to the edge once more. Her climax is building with every ragged breath she takes, unable and unwilling to control herself as she prepares to lose control for the second time. 

"I'm - I'm - _fuck!_ " Darcy pants as he pushes himself impossibly deeper inside of her, rocking her entire body. When he takes one hand to gingerly stroke the length of her clit in time with a final thrust, she cries out his name like it is the only prayer she hopes will save her, her second orgasm shattering around her. Loki comes simultaneously, spilling his cool seed deep inside her with a strangled moan. He falls on top of her, both of them exhausted to the very bone.

They are both drifting to sleep faster than they can catch their breath, each one too tired to deal with the consequences of their actions, surrendering to the darkness before anything can ruin this last, perfect moment.

\---

Darcy wakes in the morning before Loki on purpose, when the sunlight is still soft and only barely beginning to break through the window curtains. She'd woken with a heavy heart, untangling herself from his protective grasp despite every beat of her heart telling her not to leave. Her mind, on the other hand, knew so much better. _This was nothing more than a goodbye to him,_ She thinks almost mournfully, _One final thank you from the God of Mischief and Lies._

She sighs quietly as she gets dressed, looking down at Loki still sleeping in the bed. He always did sleep better when she was at his side.

Grabbing her belongings, she heads towards the door, catching sight through the window of the little boat they had used yesterday sitting on the shore below the villa. She allows herself one final look back at Loki, still sleeping soundly in the bed, blissfully unaware of her exit. She feels her heart begin to beat like a hollow drum in her chest, knowing that she has to leave now - quietly - without all the fuss over the awkward goodbyes that would surely come otherwise.

 _It's better this way,_ She thinks, putting on a brave face. But the tears have already begun to spill by the time she rows away, the sun rising at her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me for the end of the chapter! remember, it's just the end of the chapter, not the end of the story ;)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, so, you guys ROCK for being so invested in this story. It seriously melts my heart reading all your kind reviews, and it means so much to me. Honestly, you guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing, and to write with such efficiency. I used to have writer's block so bad, but you guys and this story are curing it for me. 
> 
> anyway, the story is coming to a close in a few chapters here, so I hope you all enjoy what's to come! please review and leave kudos, and I'll love ya forever <3 (ps - I try to update every other day, but my next update won't come until at least Thursday! I've got a busy week, so enjoy this chapter until then!!)

In the morning Loki wakes with the disoriented feeling that something isn't quite right. He reaches his arm across the bed, grasping at nothing but empty sheets. Her scent lingers on the pillows, but she is no longer there. He opens one eye, then both, groggily surveying the room and seeing that all of her suitcases and belongings are gone. Loki pushes himself up off the bed, grabbing his trousers off the floor and putting them back on.

He walks towards the window, letting his pants hang off his hips as he slowly buttons them. Part of him naively hopes that Darcy is in the other room, making coffee, sitting with her reading glasses on the crook of her nose and chewing on toast as she reads one of her books. That she'll beam at him when he walks into the room, and tell him she's changed her mind, that she really does love him, and she'd like to stay forever if he'll have her. He'd charge towards her, scooping her up in his arms, and kiss her hard with the relief that she actually feels the same way.

And part of him knows better. And that is the part of him that looks out the window to confirm his suspicions that the boat is missing.

 _Of course she's already gone,_ Loki thinks with resignation, his heart a dull thumping in his chest, _It's over._

\---

Darcy plops down her bags outside her apartment door with a heavy sigh, looking down at the scrap of paper in her hand that she'd written her new address on before she left. It's been a long journey from Asgard. The portal had not lead her directly to New York City, unfortunately. Instead, she popped out in a small town halfway across the world...

"Hi, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" She had asked a local boy who was riding his bike through the quaint-looking fishing village.

"A small town right outside Oslo, Miss," he had responded, his accent foreign and heavy. Darcy had given him a confused look, prompting him to clarify, "Oslo, Norway, that is."

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me," She had complained loudly as the little boy rode off. Of course the ancient Asgardian portal had lead her straight to the home of the vikings. Had she expected anything different, really?

She had been lucky to still have her passport tucked in with her belongings, and she had managed to dig through her bags to find the expensive necklaces she'd stolen from the Asgardian treasure room so long ago. After a quick pawn, she had booked a one way ticket to the Big Apple, where she now stands outside her new home.

 _Well, this is it, Lewis...Eighteen Central Park West,_ Darcy thinks to herself, reciting her address. She palms the key that Loki had given her, delicately turning it through the lock. When she swings open the door, a lavish apartment sprawls out before her.

Expensive is the first word that comes to mind. The living room is decorated in silver and whites and purples, leather couches, a giant flat-screen tv, and a balcony with a perfect view of Central Park below. Chests lie open on the living room floor, full of jewels, gold and silver. Darcy walks over to examine them when she sees a hand written note in a swirly script lying on the top of one: _All my thanks - Loki_

Darcy lets out a shaky breath, taking another look around her new apartment. It's the home of her dreams. With no immediate family left on Earth, and no friends in the city, it's the perfect opportunity for a fresh start with her newfound wealth. She should feel through the roof right now, vibrating with excitement. Instead she curls up into a ball on the couch, knees tucked into her chest, and eventually falls into a melancholy sleep.

\---

Jane takes the news worse than anyone.

Thor consoles his wife as best he can, while offering condolences to his little brother. Loki can sense that Thor is also deeply upset, though he tries his hardest to be strong for his wife.

Odin offers a formal condolence to Loki, but is otherwise unperturbed. Loki doesn't expect anything more from him, really.

It's Frigga who is the one that insists they hold a proper viking funeral, even though Darcy was not of Asgard, nor is there a body present to conduct the rites.

The entire kingdom is in attendance for the funeral, and even dignitaries from across the nine realms arrive to pay their respects. Darcy may not have been a member of the royal family for long, but it is quite obvious she affected the lives of everyone she interacted with in her short time as princess. Loki remains stoic as the royal family walks with the funeral procession down towards the bank of the royal river that flowed just outside the kingdom. Hundreds of attendees watch on, dressed in dark hues of black and blue and purple, heads bowed in respect.

When they reach the river's edge, a small vessel is waiting, adorned in twine and flowers where Darcy's body would be. Frigga nudges Loki gently, silently encouraging him to say a few words.

"I don't have anything prepared," He confesses, his voice low and apologetic.

"Speak from the heart, darling," She whispers back tenderly, giving his arm a small squeeze.

Loki clears his throat and looks around. Jane and Thor stand behind him, tears silently streaming down Jane's face as Thor puts one arm around her shoulder and rubs her supportingly. Behind them, their friends - Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, and even Fandral and the Jotun Princess Asta stand in mourning. He turns his gaze back towards the vessel, closing his eyes before he speaks.

"I didn't love Darcy Lewis at first," Loki begins, and he can tell the crowd behind him is staring with curiosity, "In fact, we quite despised each other. It wasn't until she saw through my cracks, and I saw through hers, that we saw each other in new lights. And for that, I'll love her until the end of eternity," Loki concludes with a lump in his throat as the boat begins to float away down the bank of the river.

The crowd lifts lanterns into the night sky in respect, and the twinkling sky guides the boat towards the edge of a waterfall. Loki lifts a bow and arrow, the tip of the arrow dipped in flames, and raises it. He whispers under his breath as he lets go, setting the boat alight, "Wherever you are, Darcy Lewis, I hope you've found happiness."

Later that night, Loki tosses and turns in his sleep. He's done it: successfully subverted an arranged marriage, escaped being shipped off to Jotunheim, and is free to live the remainder of his life without fear of another arranged marriage. He'd imagined feeling a sense of relief, a weight lifted off his shoulders, just one more instance in which he'd cleared himself out from under the tumbling dominos as they fell, free from consequence.

So why, instead, does he feel like he's not clear at all, and the dominoes are still crashing hopelessly around him?

\---

During Darcy's first couple weeks in New York, she'd gone on extravagant shopping sprees, eaten expensive dinners, went and sat behind home plate at a Yankees baseball game, and even attended a few Broadway plays. She loves it - the feeling of being able to spend whatever she wants, whenever she wants, on whatever she wants. But after a while, she can't help but feel a sense of solitude sink in. What's a boat ride in Central Park if you have no one to share it with? Sure she has the money, but she's just so _goddamn lonely._

And when she's not preoccupied, her thoughts always have a tendency to float straight back to that crooked smile and pair of mischievous eyes she's come to love.

She applies for a job at a little bookstore a few blocks away from her house. God knows she doesn't need the money, but she needs something productive to do with her time, and she craves human interaction. She's never been one to sit around aimlessly, and that doesn't seem to be the case now, even with her large bank account. She's grateful when she gets the job, able to be around her favorite books all day, and to talk about them and recommend them to others. It helps take her mind off him.

She's stocking the shelves one day when the little bell on the door chimes. The store's empty, and it's a little before closing time, so she finishes putting the last few books away as she peeks her head around the corner and says, "Be with you in a minute!"

"Take your time," a husky male voice with a slight twang replies, and something about it rings familiar with Darcy. She sets the last book down on the shelf as she goes to seek out who had entered the shop. Standing there, picking an old and dusty Kerouac off the shelf, is none other than her college ex-boyfriend.

"Scott?" Darcy asks, eyeing him up in down with his leather jacket and slicked back blonde hair. He looks more or less the same, minus the rugged-looking beard he's now sporting. She hasn't seen him in over three years, not since their breakup at least.

"Well, well, well," He drawls with the slightest southern accent and growing smile, "If it isn't Miss Darcy Lewis! Fancy running into you here...what a small world."

"What a small world indeed," She replies back with a small smile, thankful that their conversation is pleasant and not at all reminiscent of their awful break-up, "You still pickin' up chicks on that bike of yours?"

"You know it," He says with a wink, putting the book back into the shelf, "Although, it just so happens to be chick-less tonight, and I've been hoping for some company. Whaddya say, Lewis? Grab a drink with me, let's catch up."

She instantly opens her mouth to decline the offer, but a part of her hesitates. _What else are you going to be doing tonight, anyway?_ She thinks, _Cracking open another Ben and Jerry's and sobbing yourself to sleep over thoughts of Loki? You deserve to have some fun...even if it is with an ex-boyfriend. It'll be harmless. Just a few drinks and some pleasant catch-up chatter. You need to start being more social anyway._

"Wellll?"

"Alright, let's do it."

\---

Two drinks in, and Darcy is already living in a world of regret. The bar is way too crowded, and people keep bumping into her back where she's sitting. The music is awful, the whole place smells like a locker-room, and Scott is every bit an asshole as Darcy remembers.

The only question he'd asked her the whole night had been, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes - no - not anymore. I used to be married - it's complicated," She'd sighed, not wanting her thoughts to turn back to that place.

"Nice," He'd replied, before going on and on and on about the mundanities of his own life like they were the most interesting things in the world. Darcy hates that about people like Scott - they know how to talk, but they don't know how to have conversations. After a while, she's not even listening to him anymore, only counting down the minutes when she can excuse herself and run back to her apartment, cuddling herself up in blankets and watching tv until she falls asleep.

When Scott finishes his drink and she stands up to pull her cardigan back on, he presses himself up against her. His breath is hot and reeks of alcohol as he whispers into her ear, "Come back to my place?"

Darcy shakes him off, though it's hard to do so properly in the bar that's probably way past capacity at this point, "No, thanks."

"Aw, come on," He whines, his eyes hovering on her chest as he licks his lower lip, "Goddamn, your tits were always so fine."

Darcy acts on instinct, slapping him hard across the face with the palm of her hand, "I said _no,_ asshole!"

She wiggles out of his grasp, taking a second to admire the positively shocked look on his face, and pushes her way through the crowded bar. She can hear him above the noise of the crowd shouting, "Whatever, _bitch!_ Nice seeing you, too!"

She steps outside into the warm air, and a cool fall breeze blows by, signaling the end of summer is almost here. _Well, so much for trying to be social,_ She thinks sarcastically to herself. She wraps her cardigan tight around her waist, knowing she's far from home, but deciding to walk anyway to clear her head. It doesn't really help, because it's not until she's almost home that she feels the lump in her throat, and the overwhelming desire to just sit down and cry floods through her body.

Once inside her apartment, she throws her keys on the counter, yanks open the fridge, and scours it until she finds the bottle of wine she'd opened the night before. Popping off the cork again, she takes one long swig, then another, until she realizes she's almost drank the whole bottle. Darcy's not an alcoholic by any means, but sometimes - she reasons - you just need a little wine.

Tipsy and stumbling, she falls over onto her couch, the tears already pooling in her eyes. She clicks on the tv to distract her and surfs through the movie channels - _Titanic, the Notebook, Casablanca_ \- before muttering "fuck" and turning it back off again. The tears are falling down her face now, and her body wracks with a hard, drunken sob as she buries her face in a pillow.

 _He would never do anything like that,_ She thinks with a heavy heart, _Say what you will about Loki, but he would never disrespect me like that, would never call me a bitch. At least not towards the end. God, I miss that man. I shouldn't, but God I do. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck._

Darcy cries herself to sleep on the couch, letting herself miss Loki until her heart physically hurts. When she wakes up in the morning, she feels cleansed for having cried so much, like it was something that had been building up and needed to be released. Her hangover, on the other hand, is making her dizzy, and as soon as she stands up from the couch, the lurch in her stomach tells her she needs to make it to the bathroom stat.

After retching her guts out and flushing the toilet, she stands and wipes her mouth, not realizing she had actually gotten so drunk that she needed to vomit. She shrugs it off and steps into the shower, getting ready for the day and finally feeling a little bit more prepared to put all the problems of her past behind her. _There will be no more crying over Loki,_ She decides firmly, shampooing her hair, _There will be no more missing him. If he's moved on, so should you._

It's not until a few mornings later when she's vomiting into the toilet _again_ \- this time without the prompt of alcohol - that she lets her mind wander back to the God of Mischief. And as she counts back the days to her last period (well over a month ago), her blood chills in her veins as she connects the simple dots that are about to completely rock her world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, the story is almost over! I plan for one last chapter after this one! I just want to thank you all for being like, seriously, the best fans ever. You guys are too kind with your recs and comments, and all the messages I get on tumblr complimenting this story! I can't believe it got as popular as it did, I'm just glad you've all loved it as much as I do :)
> 
> Anyway, I'll save all the mushy goodbye stuff for the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

Darcy sits on the cold and uncomfortable patient table, dangling her feet idly off the side. Twiddling her thumbs, she steadies her breathing. She's put off this appointment long enough. She's never liked the doctor's office, never liked anything to do with the stale and clinical air, the way they try to make you feel at home with the pictures of seaside villas on the walls and ceilings. She likes it especially less that there's no one here to comfort her, but the only person she'd want by her side right now anyway is currently living god-knows how many billion light years away in space, blissfully unaware.

A young, female doctor enters the room, smiling brightly with her clipboard to her chest, "Darcy Lewis?"

"Yep," Darcy attempts to return the smile.

"What are you in for today?" The doctor asks, pulling up a rolling stool and sitting in front of her.

Darcy swallows, missing a beat before answering, "I...I think I'm pregnant."

The doctor nods her head, flipping through Darcy's medical records. They discuss pertinent information regarding Darcy's health and sex life (Darcy leaves out the part about the baby's father being a god), and Darcy explains to the doctor that it's been about three months now since her last period.

"Yeah, pregnancy'll do that," The doctor chuckles good-naturedly, "How about we conduct an ultrasound to be absolutely sure?"

"Sounds good," Darcy breathes, feeling a little more relaxed as the doctor instructs her to lie flat on her back and pushes up her patient gown. The woman rubs a cool jelly onto her stomach, causing Darcy to jump slightly at the sensation. She wheels over the ultrasound machine, sitting by Darcy's side as she turns it on.

The screen whirs to life as the doctor slides the detector over Darcy's abdomen, and the screen is a grainy black and white. Darcy holds her breath, unsure of whether or not she actually wants to see the outline of a tiny baby in her womb. Part of her wishes nothing will show up...that her period has just been out of whack, and it's all a big mistake, and life will continue on without disruption. And another part of her desperately hopes that she _is_ pregnant after all...she'd be terrified, of course - she'd never imagined motherhood in her twenties. But to have a little baby, a little reminder of Loki to have and cherish forever...well, that might not be so bad...

"Congratulations, Miss Lewis," the doctor says warmly, "See that little shape right there in the corner? That's your baby."

Darcy peeks at the screen, seeing the little outline of the fetus wiggle around - already bigger than she imagined. Her heart pounds in her throat, her breathing shallow as tears prick in her eyes. _Our baby,_ she thinks with a twinge of nostalgia, wishing Loki could see this. She is filled with the most bittersweet happiness imaginable.

The doctor stares at the screen more intently, scrunching up her face, "Well, this is unusual."

Instantly Darcy's heart rate increases. On the list of words you never want to here a doctor say, 'this is unusual' falls pretty close to the top. Darcy gulps, laughing nervously, "Give it to me straight, doc. I'm freaking out a little here."

"Nothing to be concerned about," the doctor says with a hint of reassurance, placating Darcy a bit, "It's just...well, I can determine the sex of your baby. That normally won't happen until about the fourth month of pregnancy. You're sure it's been three months since the conception?"

"Positive," Darcy replies. _Typical,_ Darcy thinks with an internal eye-roll, _Of course the God of Mischief has some kind of magic super-sperm._

"Well then," the doctor replies with an amused look, "You appear to be perfectly healthy otherwise. No troubling signs or abnormalities. You just seem to have a very anxious baby in there." The doctor chuckles a bit, and Darcy offers up a smile.

"So," the doctor continues, looking Darcy in the eyes, "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

\---

Loki sleeps even worse than usual in the following months since Darcy's absence. He notices when the bed stops smelling like her (exactly eighty-one days after she's gone). He finds her dog-eared pages in the books he let her borrow, and sighs wistfully as he decreases them. When he rides Gyda, he makes sure to take Chuck out for an equal amount of time, knowing Darcy would be grateful. He drinks tea along with everyone else, wondering how she could have been the only one to ever notice his distaste for it.

He thinks about her every minute of every day, wondering what she's doing, if she has new friends, a new lover. Nothing around Asgard has been the same since she left, and nothing feels worth it anymore, not without her by his side. He feels as though a part of him is completely missing. It makes him sad and sick all at once.

One night in particular, after a long day spent watching over Eric for Thor and Jane, Loki falls into a vivid dream-filled slumber. It starts out normal enough - he's sitting alone on the floor, Thor's little babe resting on his legs as he plays with his tiny arms. Suddenly the dream shifts. He's standing on the Bifrost, anxiously gazing out into the universe, waiting for something, for someone. His breathing becomes hitched in his throat as the bridge stirs to life, the portal to Midgard opening.

Darcy steps out, her face as bright and beautiful as he remembers. She smiles at him, and he can't help the tears that well up in his eyes at the sight of her, so stunning in every way. That's when his eyes trail down and notice she's holding the hand of a small boy, no older than five or six years old. At first Loki thinks it's Eric - but no. This boy has his raven-dark hair, a lopsided grin, porcelain skin...and Darcy's bright green eyes.

It's his son.

It's _their_ son.

Loki jolts awake in his bed with a sharp breath, the image from the dream still ringing in his mind but slowly fading as he regains consciousness. He closes his eyes in a desperate attempt to return to the dream, but it's fruitless. The little boy's face still sticks in his mind though, despite the other details of the dream fading.

He will never forget that face.

It's right then - with the final push from the dream - that Loki knows exactly what he wants, and what he has to do. He grabs his cloak, heading stealthily out into the night with conviction.

The only thought on his mind is Darcy Lewis - to find her and tell her exactly what he should have all those months ago before she left without a final goodbye. He needs to tell her that he loves her, because even if she does not love him back, he'll never be able to sleep again without dreaming about what could have been. He wants the little raven-haired boy. He wants a family. And he does not want it with any woman other than the only one who has forever captured his heart.

\---

A cold chill blows throughout the bookstore every time a customer walks in, but Darcy doesn't mind.

Winter is finally upon New York City, with the first pure, white, snowfall having blanketed the city the night before. Darcy positively loves it - it puts her in good spirits, whereas her mood has otherwise been a little fickle lately thanks to her hormones. Plus, the cold chill feels good against her skin, which always feels so blazing hot. Her stomach is finally showing a round bump, though it's invisible under the comfy and billowy sweater she is currently sporting with her leggings. For some reason, she found her old familiar clothes to be more comfortable during her pregnancy than any of the expensive items she had bought. It felt more natural.

No one knows about her pregnancy. It's not like Darcy knows many people anyway - it's still difficult for her to adjust to life since Loki. Nothing really feels right without him - no bike ride she takes, no coworker's parties she attends, no restaurants or musicals she goes to. She promises herself she'll make more efforts to be social after her pregnancy, but a part of her wonders how well she'll keep that promise.

That's when she realizes that life - _her_ life - is on Asgard. She feels lost on Earth, out of place. Everything and everyone she loves is so far away from her now. She'd trade all her wealth in a heartbeat if it meant she could somehow be with Loki again. Knowing that she blew her chance only makes it harder to deal with.

Darcy's the last employee in the shop for the night, flicking off the lights and locking the door. It's still light out in the late afternoon, the sun glowing orange on the horizon. Normally, she takes the subway back from work to avoid walking as it gets dark out. But today, with the refreshingly cold air and beautiful white snow on the ground, she decides it's worth it to walk. After a few blocks, she turns into Central Park, strolling through the gorgeous scenery on her last stretch before reaching her apartment.

A low catcall catches her attention from behind. She looks over her shoulder to see none other than her ex-boyfriend Scott trailing closely behind her. _What the hell,_ Darcy thinks in annoyance, _Is he stalking me now or something?_

She pulls her jacket tighter around her body and tries to pick up the pace, but not before he reaches out and grabs one of her arms, whirling her around to face him.

"Now, you aren't ignoring me, are you, Miss Darcy Lewis?" He drawls, and she can smell alcohol on his breath, "Because that would be awfully disrespectful."

"What's disrespectful is _you_ preventing _me_ from getting home right now," She snarls back, twisting her arm in his grasp, but he only holds on tighter. Her other hand reaches into her coat pocket, and she curses herself for having left her taser at home. _Any other day,_ She thinks, _and this guy would be fried._

"You always were a rude little bitch," Scott glowers, his voice angry now, "Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners."

Her first thought is of the baby. If he does anything to harm the baby, she'll find a way to skin him alive. Darcy begins to panic, writhing around in his grasp, kicking his shins as he pulls her closer. She's just about to scream for help when she hears footsteps behind her.

"I think it'd be best if you let her go."

Darcy's breathing catches in her throat. She knows that voice. She knows it so well. It's the only voice she ever dreams about every night. "Loki," She says because she does not have to ask, his name escaping her lips with a sound of disbelief and relief all mixed into one. She wiggles around in Scott's grasp to see him standing there, glorious and imposing in his dark green and gold leathers, a stern look on his face. If she'd never met a god before, she'd have no doubts about his divinity as he stood before them.

Scott breathes angrily into Darcy's ear before shoving her aside. She stumbles but catches her balance before she falls completely over. Scott is marching towards Loki now, trying his best to look intimidating even though he is a full half-foot shorter than Loki is. He's laughing as he says, "And what are you gunna do to stop me, pretty boy?"

"I'll snap your neck in half," Loki replies calmly, but Darcy can see how tense he is in the way he's clenching his jaw.

Scott laughs louder, sounding completely idiotic, "You? Break my neck? I'd like to see you - "

He never has a chance to finish his sentence, because Loki has wound up and thrown a punch that lands square in the side of his mouth. Scott bends over in pain, howling as he spits out blood and teeth. Loki stands straight with a small smirk of satisfaction and dominance.

"Do you have any doubts of what I am capable of yet?" Loki asks cooly as tears well up pathetically in Scott's eyes. He's actually trembling as Loki commands menacingly, "Leave." Scott runs off like a frightened dog, not even daring to look back at either Darcy or Loki.

Darcy stares in amazement after Scott before looking up at Loki. Loki, in the flesh, in Central Park. He's actually standing in front of her, after months and months of dreaming what it might be like to reach out and touch him, to feel the smooth and sharp cut of his cheekbones, to look into those deep blue eyes...he's actually here. His face softens as he looks at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asks gently, taking a step closer to her with caution.

"No, I'm fine," Darcy replies, and her voice sounds a little too breathy. She's still not over the shock of his sudden appearance. "What - what are you doing here?"

She sees him hesitate, sees him break eye contact for a second before answering, "I had this grand speech prepared in my mind, practiced what I'd say to you when I finally saw you again. But after I saw you almost attacked by that idiot my thoughts were all fleeting - none of it compared to how I felt."

Darcy shivers as he takes a step closer, and now they're only standing a foot apart as he looks down into her eyes, "I _never_ should have let you go, Darcy Lewis. I've lived a life without you these past months, and I've seen that it is worthless."

Darcy can feel the tears stinging behind her eyes, her breathing shallow as she looks up into that sweet and sincere face that is definitely telling no lies. She looks down at her feet to keep from full-on crying, too overwhelmed with emotions to process what is happening, and that's when he takes her hands into his own. Their fingers interlock as though it were the final pieces of a puzzle, and the feeling of completeness takes hold. 

"I know what this heart wants now," Loki says, his voice low and soft, pressing his forehead against hers. Her heart is beating like a drum in her chest as he says, "It wants what it has wanted all along: you."

Darcy blinks and tears come spilling out of her eyes, and she presses her nose to his, holding back a sob. She cannot believe this is happening, and she cannot find the words to adequately express how she feels. All she can think is _finally, finally, finally._

"If you'll have me," Loki begins, whispering so close to her mouth, his breath coming out in hot little tufts, "I am yours, and you are mine."

Darcy laughs softly, looking at him from under her lashes, still crying every so slightly, "You idiot," She says with teasing in her voice, "I've been yours all along."

She kisses him then, finding his mouth soft and wanting, tasting of that sweet wintergreen mint she has missed so much. He pulls back, dropping one, two, three open-mouthed kisses on her lips, tugging gently on her lower lip with longing before pulling away. They stare lovingly at each other, neither one of them saying a word, but both feeling an indescribable sensation of belongingness. His arms are still wrapped around her, the feeling of comfort all-enveloping. Light snowflakes begin to fall around them, everything quiet and serene.

"I've dreamt of this moment," He confesses tenderly after a minute, "But it does not compare to the feeling of actually holding you in my arms. I've dreamt of our lives together - and, Gods, I want to grow old with you, loving each other and laughing at the world together. I want to have children with you. I want to fill a household with their laughter. I've dreamt of you, holding the hand of our son. I want him to have your eyes, your tender heart. I want all of our children to have your tender heart."

Darcy grins, and she cannot stop it from spreading across her entire face, "Well, I can't guarantee an entire army of children right now..." She laughs softly, taking his hand and moving it under her sweater so that he can feel her pregnancy bump. She watches his face spark with revelation, looking down at her with wonder, "...but I can guarantee at least one son."

Loki kisses her again, and she can feel the smile on his face as their lips press together. Darcy doesn't know how long they stand out there in the cold, under the starlight, the snow falling softly around them. It could have been an eternity and she would not have minded one bit: because Loki was with her, and together, the two of them are finally home.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it! The epilogue! I honestly want to thank EVERYONE who has read this story! Seeing all of your kind words and encouragements here and on tumblr has been the best thing ever. I'm so glad you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. It's been a long journey for these two dumb-dumbs, but in the end they finally found each other. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this very last bit!
> 
> (p.s. - I've already got a new story idea in mind, this one being a little different than WTATF. It would be a little more darker in tone, with a whole lot more smut. Oh, it would also feature arranged marriages, but I wouldn't want to give anything away just yet. Let me know if this is something anyone would be interested in reading!)

_-years later-_

Darcy's dreaming again. It's one of her favorite dreams - a memory, actually - and she has it quite often. The dream takes place on Asgard, right after she and Loki had returned. "One last lie?" Darcy asks with a small and cheeky grin. "One last lie," Loki winks back. They'd explained to everyone that Darcy had survived the storm on the Royal Golden Lakes by seeking refuge in the magical cave, unknowingly taking the portal to Midgard and unable to return. Admittedly, the lie had been a stretch, but like Loki always said, if you believe it, they will too. Besides, no one particularly cared about the details anyway, they were all too overjoyed at the fact she was actually alive and back.

In the dream/memory, Darcy lays with Loki, their fingers intertwined. They're at the Royal Water Gardens, sitting on top of the rocks they had once dared each other to jump off of. Darcy's stomach is round with pregnancy, and the two of them lie together under the sun, she with her head resting on his chest. It feels perfect. Whole. Complete. It feels like home.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet," Loki purrs in her ear, stroking her hair lazily with one hand, "Should I be alarmed?"

"Nah," Darcy sighs contentedly, "I was just thinking..."

"Of?" Loki prompts.

Darcy sits up, leaning on one elbow so she can look down into his face, "I was just thinking that this is where I fell in love with you. However many months ago. I just didn't realize it at the time. Or maybe I did. I don't know. Hindsight is a weird feeling."

"Really?" Loki asks with a hint of regret, "To think we wasted all that time..."

"Hey," Darcy says, planting a small kiss on his cheek, "We're together now. That's all that matters."

Loki trails his fingertips up and down her back in a comforting motion, and when he speaks his eyes are low and suggestive, "I'd still like to make up for lost time."

"Oh?" Darcy prompts, cocking an eyebrow.

Loki pulls her down into a deep kiss, their lips soft and moving together with intimacy. She catches his free hand as it begins to trace down her side, stopping just below her hips.

"What about the baby?" Darcy pulls away from his lips to ask, her hand still hovering above his.

"Don't worry," Loki replies with a grin, causing Darcy to relax in his arms, leaning her forehead against his, "I'll be gentle."

\---

Darcy is stirred awake from her dreaming by the sound of soft, mischievous giggling nearby. She hadn't realized she'd dozed off, laying in the hammock strung between the two palm trees. Her open book is sprawled across her chest as she sits up and looks over to the source of the giggling, squinting her eyes in the sunlight of the Royal Golden Lakes.

"Mommy, mommy!"

Two chubby little legs carry the small girl as she comes bounding up the shore towards Darcy, trying to get her attention. Her hair is full of dark, chestnut curls, and her eyes are shining a bright blue that matches the color of her dress.

"Astrid! Astird!" Darcy responds, sitting up straight in the hammock, smiling at her daughter.

"Mama, look what I can do!" Astrid exclaims, standing front of Darcy and closing her eyes in concentration. Darcy watches patiently, admiring the adorable way her daughter's nose scrunches up in concentration, the way her little fists ball tightly as she focuses on whatever it is she's trying to do. Suddenly, a second little Astrid shimmers into place standing next to her, and then a third. When the original Astrid opens her eyes, so do the other two.

Astrid squeals in delight, "I did it mommy! I made myself into copies, just like daddy taught me!"

Darcy's eyes go wide with disbelief, but she keeps a tone of admiration in her voice as she says, "Wow, I'm so...proud of you, little lamb!"

"I'm going to show auntie Jane and uncle Thor!" Astrid exclaims as she goes running off down the beach, back to where her aunt and uncle are relaxing in lawn chairs by the tide.

Darcy lets out a long breath, already mentally preparing herself for the world of chaos that is sure to come with Astrid's new powers, but she smiles nonetheless. She hears footsteps from behind her, and turns to see Loki approaching. He comes to sit beside her, planting a welcoming kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, my radiant wife," He says, his voice light, "Miss me?"

"Considering the fact that you were off teaching our daughter how to use magic that will eventually make our heads spin..." Darcy teases, shoving into him playfully, "No, I did not miss you."

"Come now, you make it sound like I've corrupted her," Loki narrows his eyes, feigning a wounded look, "That girl will be great one day, I have no doubts about it."

"Of course she will be," Darcy responds slyly, "She's my daughter, after all."

Loki leans down with a murmur of agreement, tilting his head and kissing his wife. She's smiling against his lips as he nips gently on her bottom lip, parting her mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. Darcy sighs into his mouth, kissing him back with her own tongue as she presses herself closer to him. Everything seems to melt away as the kiss quickly escalates, and Loki threads his fingers through her hair as he pulls her impossibly closer. Darcy has one hand on Loki's chest and is just about ready to slide it down further when they are interrupted.

"Ugh, GROSS."

Darcy and Loki pull apart, blinking in surprise.

"Seriously, mom? Seriously, dad?" The tall, lanky, eleven year old boy asks. The sun is shining brightly on his raven-black hair, and when he pulls a face of disgust, the freckles around his nose seem to bunch up. "Get a room."

"Actually, Roan, I was just about to suggest that to your mother," Loki responds, shooting Darcy a suggestive look, knowing it will freak his son out. It has the desired effect as Roan mimics a fake retching noise. Suddenly, another boy appears at his side - this one with broad shoulders and floppy, copper-colored hair.

"C'mon, Eric, let's go down to the beach and race to the island," Roan says, tugging on his cousin's shirt, "Trust me, you _do not_ want to stick around here." The two boys go racing off down the sand, and both Darcy and Loki dissolve into laughter, leaning into each other's shoulders.

After a minute, Darcy looks up into Loki's eyes, into those clear blue orbs she has come to know and love so well. He looks down and meets her gaze, and nothing but truth, love, and sincerity are expressed in his face. This is all she'll ever want. This is all she'll ever need. And she knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he feels the same way. She bites her lip a little, sounding a bit sultry as she asks, "So, about the bedroom...?"

"Darling, do you remember what I said, all those years ago as the snow fell around us?" Loki asks, his voice low, "As I recall, I expressed my desire to fill our household with children. And believe me when I say I still intend to make good on that promise."

Darcy grins back, her heart feeling light as she kisses him again, this time slowly and deliberately. When she pulls apart, their noses are touching, and she nuzzles him softly as she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
